Dream
by Aegyo Yeodongsaeng
Summary: Petualangan Sakura yang melakukan segala cara untuk menemui cinta pertamanya, bersama Sasuke orang yang dibenci karena pernah menyakitinya. Berhasilkah ia? Yang Korean lover terutama ELF silahkan mampir...


**DREAM**

**Naruto milik Masashi Khisimoto Sensei**

**DREAM punya Yeo yo chan **

**Boleh di copy ga boleh di paste**

**Genre : Family, Romance, Frienship**

**Pairing : Sasuke and Sakura **

**Rate : T**

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kalo ada kesamaan crita, plot, alur dan setting, itu hanya kebetulan semata. Tapi kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat dan sifat itu memang disengaja wkwkwk**

**CHAPTER 1**

**LIKE KOREA**

SD INTERNASIONAL TOKYO

Suasana hening tercipta di kelas lima. Jam pelajaran Matematika yang biasanya diisi dengan _sensei_ yang galak, hari ini tampak berbeda. Tidak ada sosok _sensei_ yang paling ditakuti para siswa. Tapi anehnya, mereka tidak bersuara sama sekali. Tidak riuh atau berbuat onar, seperti biasanya yang tercipta di sekolah-sekolah umum lainnya jika tidak ada guru yang mengajar. Pada tangan masing-masing siswa, terselip buku matematika. Tampaknya mereka semua khusyuk membaca sesuai perintah yang ditulis di papan tulis saat ini. BACA MATERI HALAMAN 57.

Bersekolah di sekolah dengan standar internasional dan tuntutan orang tua membuat mereka jarang sekali mendapat momen-momen seperti anak-anak yang bersekolah di sekolah-sekolah umum. Harus menjalani rutinitas belajar yang tidak habisnya, baik sekolah maupun setelah usai sekolah, les ini itu, di tambah lagi belajar malam hari, mau tak mau memotong waktu bermain mereka. Benar-benar masa kecil yang kurang bahagia.

Kekusyukan mereka tak bertahan lama saat seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah guru matematika mereka, memasuki ruang kelas. Di sampingnya, seorang gadis kecil tengah mengikuti langkahnya. Seluruh kelas sontak menatap kedatangan mereka dengan pandangan acuh.

"Maafkan saya anak-anak karena saya harus meninggalkan kalian sebentar, saya harap kalian tidak merasa kecewa karena saya tahu kalian sangat menghargai waktu dan tidak mau terlewat materi," ucapnya memulai pidatonya. _Sensei_ yang satu ini memang sangat suka berpidato, kalau sudah berbicara dia tidak akan mau berhenti kalau bukan karena waktu mengajarnya yang sudah selesai. Beberapa anak berdecih dalam hati karena ucapan membosankan guru tersebut.

"Tidak kok _sensei_, kami mengerti _sensei_ pasti ada urusan yang penting,makanya kami disini juga belajar dengan sepenuh hati!" ucapan yang berbeda dengan isi hati. Sang _sensei_ hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban muridnya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, saya tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu kalian," ucapnya kemudian. "Saya akan memperkenalkan seorang murid baru," Ia menoleh ke gadis kecil di sampingnya. Gadis kecil itu balas menatapnya dengan wajah cemberut. Ia kembali teringat kejadian sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki masuk ke kelas ini. Bagaimana ia merengek meminta untuk di sekolahkan di tempat yang menurutnya membosankan pada _ka-chan_nya

"_Ka-chan_?! Akukan sudah bilang tidak mau bersekolah di sekolah ini! _Ka-chan_ jahat sekali!" rengek gadis kecil itu pada seorang wanita tiga puluhan di hadapannya. Haruno Tsuki, sang wanita yang di panggil _ka-chan_ itu menatapnya dengan wajah yang mulai terlihat kesal.

"Sudahlah Sakura! Jangan manja seperti itu, kau tidak usah dengar kata-kata Sasori! Dia tidak serius mengatakannya! Dia hanya ingin kau bersekolah yang sama dengannya,makanya dia bilang seperti itu!" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Tapi _ka-chan_..." gadis kecil itu kembali merajuk,kali ini dengan wajah super memelas untuk membujuk sang _ka-chan_ agar mau mengubah keputusan untuk menyekolahkannya di sekolah ini. Tapi belum selesai ia melancarkan jurus merayunya, sang _ka-chan_ memotong kata-katanya.

"Cukup Sakura! Tidak ada kata tapi-tapian!" bentaknya. Gadis kecil yang di panggil Sakura langsung terdiam. Dia kaget mendengar _ka-chan_nya membentaknya seperti itu. _Ka-chan_nya yang selalu selalu ceria dan bersemangat itu, tidak pernah begitu marah sampai harus membentaknya. Ini pertama kali. Sang _ka-chan_ yang menyadari perubahan wajah sang anak, merasa bersalah dengan kata-katanya. Ia menatap lembut anaknya yang kini tengah tertunduk di hadapannya. Ia memegang kedua bahu anaknya.

"Maafkan _ka-chan_, Sakura. K_a-chan_ tidak bermaksud memarahimu," ucapnya kemudian. "Yang dikatakan Sasori itu tidak benar, tidak semua anak di sini seperti itu," ia berusaha mengatakan selembut mungkin supaya anaknya ini tidak menangis. Dia paham betul bagaimana sifat anak bungsunya yang satu ini. Cengeng. Sakura memajukan bibirnya.

"Maaf sayang, _ka-chan_ tidak mau kau bersekolah sendiri. Dan kau tidak mungkinkan bersekolah dengan Sasori? Atau kau mau bersekolah dengannya? Kau mau sekolah di sekolah musik?" tanyanya kemudian yang di jawab Sakura dengan gelengan kepala.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu!"_ ka-chan_ memandang gadis kecil itu berharap sang anak memahami keadaannya. Menjadi desainer baru di kota yang sama sekali belum pernah dia datangi sebelumnya karena mengikuti sang suami yang di pindah tugaskan menjadi manager di anak cabang perusahaannya, membuatnya mau tak mau harus membuka butik yang baru di kotanya sekarang, Tokyo.

Belum lagi ia yang merasa sangat sayang kalau harus menutup butiknya di Yokohama, sehingga mau tak mau dia harus rela bolak balik Tokyo - Yokohama untuk mengurusnya keduanya. Ini yang membuatnya tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk mengurus sekolah anak-anaknya. Pein, anak sulungnya yang sudah duduk dikelas 2 SMP tidak lagi begitu merepotkan. Ia sudah bisa berangkat sendiri dengan motor _matic_ yang di belikan suaminya, sehingga ia bebas untuk memilih sekolah yang ia sukai.

Hanya tinggal tiga anaknya yang masih SD ini yang masih harus di antar jemput, karena itulah ia harus mengatur bagaimana sekolah mereka sehingga pengaturan penjemputan lebih gampang. Karena itulah sebagai anak bungsu, Sakura hanya diberi dua pilihan. Sekolah yang sama dengan Sasori atau Gaara, anak kembarnya. Karena akan repot jika dia harus mengantar tiga anaknya itu dengan sekolah yang berbeda-beda sementara dia dan suaminya hanya mempunyai dua mobil. Dan dengan terpaksa Sakura harus menyetujui bersekolah di sekolah Internasional yang sama dengan Gaara, karena tidak mungkin ia mengikuti Sasori yang bersekolah di sekolah musik. Dia tidak punya bakat musik sama sekali.

Dan bukan Sasori namanya, kalau tidak iseng. Ia menceritakan hal-hal yang buruk tentang Sekolah Internasional. Tentang murid-muridnya yang kaku, pelajaran yang menumpuk, dan tidak akan ada waktu bermain untuk anak yang bersekolah di sana. Yah ada benarnya juga sih, tapi tidak semua juga benar.

Dan Sakura mempercayainya. Anak yang sangat gampang dibohongi._ Ka-chan_ bersumpah akan memarahi Sasori nanti. Dia kembali memandang Sakura. Sang anak masih tertunduk sedih. Ia hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah Sakura-chan. Beri _ka-chan_ waktu sebulan, bersekolahlah di sini. Kalau dalam sebulan tidak ada yang menarik dari sekolah ini menurutmu dan sekolah ini seperti menekanmu, _ka-chan_ akan setuju memindahkanmu. Dan selama sebulan ini _ka-chan_ akan mencari sekolah lain untukmu. Bagaimana?", ucapan _ka-chan_nya ini seperti menghidupkan kembali nyawa Sakura. Matanya tadi yang redup kini kembali berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah, _ka-chan_?", tanyanya memastikan. Tsuki menjawab dengan mengangguk tersenyum. Kini Sakura benar-benar tersenyum senang.

"Tapi Sakura-_chan_, kau tetap harus belajar dengan tekun selama sebulan. _Ka-chan_ memberi waktu bukan untuk memberimu kesempatan mencari-cari keburukan sekolah ini,tapi untuk membuktikan kebenaran ucapan Sasori. Kau mengerti?", Sakura mengangguk semangat mendengar kata-kata _ka-chan_nya. Wanita itu hanya menghela nafas sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dengar Sakura-_chan_, _ka-chan_ hanya tidak mau kau sendirian. Di sini ada Gaara, dia yang akan menjagamu", ucap sang _ka-chan_ yang seperti tidak rela, membuat sang anak memandangnya kesal.

"_Ka-chan_ bagaimana sih? Katanya kalau aku tidak suka aku akan dipindahkan?",semprotnya,

"Tentu saja, tapi _ka-chan_ juga bilangkan itu akan terjadi kalau kau tertekan dengan pelajaran atau sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak nyaman. Kalau menurut mama tidak apa-apa, kau akan tetap bersekolah disini", ucapnya kemudian sambil tersenyum, membuat sang anak manyun setengah mati. Selalu begitu. _Ka-chan_nya selalu menganggapnya tidak bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Selalu menganggapnya anak kecil.

"Baiklah!", ucap wanita itu kemudian seraya bangkit dari kursinya. "Mama akan terlambat sampai di butik kalau terlalu lama di sini. Kau pergilah keluar. Wali kelasmu sudah menunggu", ucapnya sambil menuntun Sakura keluar dari ruang TU. Sakura hanya membalas dengan wajah cemberut. Terlambat apa? Bukannya butik itu punya _ka-chan_nya sendiri? Ia hanya dapat mengerutu dalam hati.

"SEMANGAT BELAJAR YA, SAKURA", teriak _ka-chan_nya bersemangat dari kejauhan. Sakura yang kini dalam perjalanan menuju kelas bersama sang wali kelasnya menoleh. Wajahnya sukses cemberut melihat tingkah sang _ka-chan_. Dia segera memalingkan wajahnya malu, apalagi saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang berjalan di belakangnya. Dan disinilah dia sekarang,berada di sebuah ruangan yang disebut kelas lima. Berdiri di hadapan puluhan pasang mata.

"Baiklah,sekarang perkenalkan dirimu", kata sang _sensei_ sambil memandang Sakura. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke hadapan teman-teman barunya.

"Namaku..",

"Maaf _sensei_ tadi saya ke _toilet_", tiba-tiba seseorang menginterupsi kata-katanya. Sakura dan sang _sensei_ menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ah Sasuke! Begitukah? Ya sudah masuklah!",

Anak laki-laki itu segera melangkah masuk. Sakura tidak berkedip menatap anak laki-laki itu. Semua terasa "_slow motion_" saat anak laki-laki itu melangkah melewati tempat Sakura berdiri menuju ke tempat duduknya. Sungguh, anak laki-laki itu sangat tampan. Sakura terbuai menatapnya.

"Baiklah Sakura lanjutkan perkenalannya", ucapan sang _sensei_ membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Ia mengerjabkan matanya dan beralih dari menatap anak laki-laki yang sudah duduk di tempatnya menuju _sensei_ barunya

"Ah baik, _sensei_!". SAkura agak gugup menjawab kata-kata sang _sensei_. Takut ketahuan sedang memperhatikan anak laki-laki itu.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Kalian bisa memanggiku Sakura-_chan_. Aku pindahan dari SD Teitan di Yokohama. Rumahku di Shinjuku _street_ di Perumahan _Great Garden_. Aku lahir tanggal 15 Mei 1997. Hmm... apalagi ya?" Mey memegang dagunya seperti berpikir.

"Sepertinya cuma itu, _sensei_", katanya sambil menatap sang guru. "Tapi kalau ada teman-teman yang ingin bertanya tentangku bisa ku jawab." katanya menambahkan. Ia tersenyum sambil menebar pandangannya ke seluruh kelas, mencari kalau ada yang mengancungkan tangannya. Tapi nihil. Tak satupun yang mengangkat tangannya. Jangankan mengangkat tangan, sebagian besar bahkan terlihat tengah membaca buku di atas mejanya. Tidak memandang ke arahnya. Mungkin bahkan tidak memperhatikan kata-katanya saat perkenalan tadi. Ia menghela nafas. Ternyata benar kata Sasori kalau murid di sekolah itu kaku semua.

"Ah baiklah, kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran...",

"_sensei_, saya mau bertanya sesuatu padanya?". Tiba-tiba anak yang diketahuinya tadi bernama Sasuke, mengangkat tangannya. Sakura tersenyum. Ternyata ada yang memperhatikannya. Sepertinya Sasori tidak sepenuhnya benar. Sang _sensei_ mengangguk.

"SD Teitan adalah sekolah swasta biasa dan bukan sekolah Internasional, kenapa kau begitu percaya diri untuk masuk ke sekolah ini?", tanyanya sinis. Sang _sensei_ terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, ia mendelik tak percaya. Siswa yang lain yang tadinya tampak tak acuh, mulai tertarik mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Sementara Sakura tidak begitu paham dengan arah pertanyaan Sakura, ia mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

Apa ia harus menceritakan semuanya dari awal? Terlalu panjang kalau harus diceritakan. Tapi ia juga tidak mau mengecewakan teman barunya itu. Dia orang pertama yang bertanya padanya di antara semua teman-teman lainnya yang cuek. Ia akan mencoba menjawab dengan singkat. Ia mengangguk mantap.

"Hmm... sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau bersekolah di sini. Kata _nii-chan_ku semua anak di sekolah Internasional itu kaku dan tidak bersahabat. Tapi karena mama memaksaku,ya mau tidak mau aku harus bersekolah di sini", jawabnya polos. Sakura tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya maksud Sasuke adalah mau mengejeknya.

"Tapi ternyata _nii-chan_ku salah, tidak semua kok murid disini kaku. Buktinya Sasuke-_kun_ mau bertanya padaku. Sasuke-_kun_ teman pertamaku yang peduli padaku. Sasuke-kun teman yang baik", katanya lagi sambil menatap Sasuke.

Kalimat yang sukses membuat seluruh kelas hening. Tapi tak lama kemudian gelak tawa membahana di seluruh penjuru kelas. Sakura menatap bingung ke arah teman-temannya, keningnya berkerut. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan mencari tahu apa yang salah dengan ucapannya pada teman-temannya. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang menjawab, semua tertawa. Ia menatap Sakura. Tapi kini yang di tatap tengah menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah. Karena tidak mendapat jawaban, Sakura menoleh ke _sensei_nya. Sang _sensei_ yang kini juga tengah menatapnya hanya tersenyum seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ah, sudah anak-anak! Tenang, mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita hari ini!", ucapnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda meminta untuk diam. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Nah Sakura, kau sekarang bisa duduk. Kau akan duduk di samping Karin!", katanya pada Sakura. Lalu ia berbalik menatap murid-muridnya.

"Karin? Tolong angkat tanganmu!", perintahnya. Seorang gadis berambut merah mengangkat tangannya dengan malas. Sakura tersenyum menatapnya kemudian menoleh ke arah _sensei_nya.

"Terima kasih, _sensei_!", serunya sambil setengah menundukkan kepala. Sang _sensei_ hanya tersenyum menatapnya. Sakura berjalan menuju kursinya. Ia masih menunjukan senyumnya pada Karin.

"Baik anak-anak kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran", kata _sensei_ setelah Sakura sampai ke tempat duduknya.

"Hai Karin-_chan_, namaku Sakura", ucap Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Namun, anak yang bernama Karin itu tidak membalas uluran tangannya. Jangankan membalas, menoleh saja tidak. Senyum Sakura menghilang. Kata-kata Sasori kembali terngiang di benaknya. Ia tertunduk lesu. Tiba-tiba ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Tidak. Bukankah masih ada Sasuke? Sasuke baik padanya. Sasori tidak sepenuhnya benar. Kata-kata yang membuatnya bersemangat dalam hati.

"Iya benar benar!", gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia tersenyum sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti orang bodoh!". Sakura menoleh. Karin menatapnya sinis, membuat Sakura kembali tertunduk lesu. Karin menghela nafas, ia kembali menatap ke depan.

"Sebaiknya kau memperhatikan pelajaran jika kau tidak ingin di marahi. Kalau kau ingin bertanya sesuatu padaku, nanti saja saat istirahat", ucapnya kemudian. Sakura tidak menyangka ia akan berkata begitu. Ia tersenyum senang sambil mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Oh... itu namanya Matsuri?" Sakura mengangguk-angguk mendengar Karin yang memperkenalkan teman-temannya.

"Ya, dan Wali kelas kita adalah Kakashi-_sensei_, _sensei_ yang mengajar Matematika kita yang tadi", terangnya lagi dengan disambut Sakura dengan ber-oh ria.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ sepertinya orang yang lucu ya?", komentarnya. Karin tertawa sinis. Sakura menatapnya bingung.

"Kau sungguh berpikir seperti itu?" tanyanya datar. Sakura mengangguk tidak mengerti.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku salah?" tanyanya kemudian. Karin menggeleng sambil masih tersenyum sinis.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah dan juga tidak benar," jawabnya. Sakura diam menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut. "Semua anak di sini mengatakan dia galak dan aneh. Cuma kamu yang berkata dia lucu", jelasnya kemudian. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Begitukah?", tanyanya. Karin mengangguk lalu menatap ke depan.

"Yah mungkin lebih pantas dia di sebut "lucu", karena kalau dikatakan "aneh" sedikit keterlaluan. Sebenarnya galak juga tidak pantas. Menurutku dia hanya tegas dan tidak kompromi pada kesalahan saja," kata Karin sambil tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah Sakura kemudian kembali menatap ke depan. Sakura terdiam menatapnya. Merasa ada yang menatapnya, Karin menoleh.

"Kau kenapa?", tanyanya tidak enak. Sakura kaget. Dia sontak tersenyum.

"Ah tidak," katanya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. "Hanya saja kupikir kau seperti yang di katakan Sasori-_niichan_ tentang anak-anak Sekolah Internasional. Ternyata aku salah!", ucapnya. Kini giliran Karin yang tidak mengerti maksud Sakura. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah... maksudku, awalnya kupikir kau juga kaku dan cuek ternyata aku salah. Kau sangat perhatian dan tidak kaku. Kau bahkan memperhatikan _sensei_mu sendiri," Maya terkejut mendengarnya, mendadak ia memasang wajah datar dan menatap ke depan menyibukan diri dengan membaca buku.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, aku tidak memperhatikan Kakashi-_sensei_ kok, itu..itu cuma asumsiku saja", katanya terbata-bata. Sakura terkejut dengan respon Karin. Kemudian tersenyum menggoda.

"Ah, jangan pasang wajah cuek begitu?! Jangan pura-pura. Kalau memang perhatian bilang saja", godanya menyenggol lengan Karin.

"Tidak! Aku bukan orang seperti itu! Aku tidak peduli padanya bahkan benci padanya!", serunya tidak suka.

"Masa? Terus kenapa ngobrol sama aku? Bukannya kau tidak peduli pada orang lain?", kata Sakura terus menggoda. Karin mendengus. Dia malas membalas kata-kata Sakura. Namun sebenarnya ia merenungkan kata-kata Sakura. Benar juga. Kenapa ia bisa peduli pada anak baru ini? Ia menghela nafas saat tidak menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu. Entah. Ia hanya merasa perlu untuk peduli dengan Sakura.

"Hmmm... ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke-_kun_ itu orangnya seperti apa?", Maya menoleh, kembali menatap Sakura.

"Hah?",

"Aku tanya Sasuke-_kun_ itu orangnya seperti apa?". Sakura mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aku tahu! Maksudku kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Karin balik bertanya. Sakura tersenyum malu-malu.

"Tidak. Cuma bertanya. Aku hanya tertarik mengetahui tentangnya," Ia tertunduk sambil menutup mulutnya menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukainya?" tanya Karin datar sambil kembali membaca buku.

"Ahhh! Kau apa-apaan sih! Akukan masih kecil masa di bilang suka sih!" jawab Sakura sambil mendorong tubuh Karin. Ia memalingkan mukanya malu. Ia tidak tahu kalau dorongannya begitu kuat sehingga menyebabkan Karin terjungkal dari kursinya.

Brruuggkk

"Aaauuu!". Terdengar suara orang jatuh bersamaan dengan suara Karin yang berteriak kesakitan. Sakura menoleh mencari tahu, dan terkejut melihat Karin yang terkapar di lantai.

"Kenapa kau duduk disitu?", tanyanya bingung.

"Kau masih bertanya seperti itu? Kau mendorongku dan tidak merasa bersalah?!" Karin kesal setengah mati.

"Ah _gomen_... _gomen_!" kata Sakura sambil membantu Karin berdiri. "Maafkan aku!" Sakura benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ia membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Karin mendengus kesal. Ia benar-benar heran. Darimana Sakura mendapat kekuatan sebesar itu untuk mendorongnya hingga jatuh dari tempatnya?

"Dasar monster," lirihnya. Tapi sepertinya Sakura tidak mendengarnya. Ia kembali membaca bukunya. Sakura masih menghadapnya.

"Ennggg... Karin?" panggilnya setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

"Hmmm?", jawab Karin malas.

"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Yang mana?" Sakura mendengus.

"Sasuke-_kun_ itu orangnya seperti apa?",tanyanya mengulang pertanyaannya dengan kesal.

" Aku tidak tahu!"

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak tahu," Sakura mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban Karin.

"Bukannya aku sudah minta maaf?" katanya kemudian. Karin heran mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Ia menoleh.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukannya aku sudah minta maaf? Kenapa kau masih marah padaku! Akukan tidak sengaja mendorongmu?" katanya menambahkan. Karin mengerutkan keningnya dan tersenyum sinis. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa gadis gulali ini bisa berpikir seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?! Aku tidak marah! Aku memang tidak tahu!", jawabnya. Sakura merengut.

"Habis aku heran, bukannya kau orang yang peduli,yang selalu memperhatikan orang lain? Kenapa kau tidak tahu soal Sasuke-_kun_?",jawabnya. Karin _shock_ berat mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Ku bilang, aku bukan orang yang seperti itu!", bentaknya. "Tidak semua orang aku perhatikan! Dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu tentang dia!" semprotnya lagi. Sakura mengerutkan alis sambil memegang dagunya. Tampak sedang berpikir.

"Tidak semua orang kamu perhatikan? Berarti ada orang yang kamu perhatikan?" kata-kata Sakura yang seperti menarik kesimpulan itu, membuat Karin lagi-lagi terkejut. Ia mengumpat dalam hati. Salah bicara lagi. Sakura tersenyum menggoda sambil memicingkan matanya. Di dekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Karin. Karin hanya membalas menatapnya dengan ekspresi panik.

"Berarti benar kau memperhatikan aku dan Kakashi-_sensei_ kan? Kau pedulikan padaku?", tanya Sakura kesenangan. Karin tambah panik.

"Yey! Karin-_chan_ peduli padaku!" teriaknya sambil berdiri. Karin segera berdiri dan membekap mulutnya. Beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka. Karin hanya nyengir sambil perlahan duduk. Sakura yang sedang di bekap ikut duduk.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Masa teriak-teriak seperti itu di kelas? Memalukan!" gerutunya sambil berbisik.

" Peduli pada orang kenapa harus malu?" protes Sakura.

" Aku bukan orang seperti itu! Aku tidak peduli pada orang lain!" sangkalnya. " Lagipula yang memalukan itu teriakanmu! Kau bisa mengganggu yang lain! Kau lihatkan mereka sedang belajar!" katanya memarahi Sakura. Sakura manyun sambil menatap ke sekeliling. Dia lupa sedang berada di kawasan Sekolah Internasional. Tentu saja mereka menganggap kelas juga sebagai perpustakaan untuk belajar. Kehidupan yang membosankan. Sakura mengeluh dalam hati. Ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan di meja sambil memperhatikan satu per satu murid di dalam kelas.

" Kau sendiri kenapa memperhatikan Sasuke?" kata-kata Karin memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Hmmm?" Sakura tidak menyimak pertanyaan Karin. Ia menoleh.

"Kau kenapa memperhatikan Sasuke? Bukannya sepertinya dia tidak menyukaimu?" ulangnya menambahkan.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja Sasuke-_kun_ menyukaiku!" protesnya. Karin mengerutkan keningnya.

" Kenapa kau berkesimpulan begitu?".

"Kau tidak lihat tadi dia bertanya padaku? Itu artinya dia menyukaiku! Dia ingin mengenalku!" jelasnya. Karin heran dengan Sakura. Ia bodoh atau apa?

"Kenapa kau mengatakan Sasuke-_kun_ tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Sakura kemudian

"Lupakan saja!" jawab Karin. Sakura hendak berkomentar tapi belum sempat perkataannya keluar, bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Beberapa siswa mulai memasuki kelas. Sakura tahu ini waktunya diam. Karena Karin tidak akan mau bicara sewaktu jam pelajaran, itu hal pertama yang Karin katakan padanya tadi.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hari ini di sekolah sayang?" tanya _ka-chan_ tersenyum menatap Sakura dari kaca spion di depannya sambil tetap fokus mengemudi.

"Asyik _ka-chan_!" seru Sakura gembira. " Aku punya dua teman yang baik padaku," ceritanya penuh semangat.

"Cuma dua? Yang lain bagaimana? Jahat?" celetuk Gaara dingin. _Ka-chan_ menoleh menatap Gaara yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengutak-atik laptopnya. Sakura manyun mendengarnya. _Ka-chan_ hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tak habis pikir dengan salah satu dari anak kembarnya itu. Sifat kedua anak kembarnya memang berbeda sekali. Sasori yang lebih tua sangat iseng, cerewet, cepat emosi dan hiperaktif. Sementara Gaara sebaliknya, pemikir, dingin cenderung cuek, dan tenang. Benar-benar bertolak belakang. Musim panas dan musim dingin. Siang dan malam. Api dan es. Orang yang pertama kali bertemu dengan mereka pasti akan cepat dapat membedakan mereka. Walaupun sudah jelas perbedaannya tapi kata Sakura mereka punya persamaan yang tidak mungkin bisa di bedakan. Sama-sama menyebalkan.

"Gaara kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Kau tidak tahu berapa lama _ka-chan_ membujuknya untuk bersekolah di situ!" tegur _ka-chan_ pada Gaara. " Jangan mendukung keisengan Sasori!" katanya lagi.

"Aku tidak mendukung Sasori. Aku cuma bertanya," balasnya. _Ka-chan_ menghela nafas kemudian kembali menatap Sakura yang masih cemberut dari spion.

"Tidak usah dengar omongan Gaara-_niichan_, sayang," katanya kemudian. "Ayo lanjutkan ceritanya!" pinta ka-_chan_.

"Malas ah, _ka-chan_!", jawab Sakura cemberut. "Sakura malas merusak cerita manis Sakura bersama dua teman baik Sakura diantara puluhan teman Sakura yang menjengkelkan di depan orang yang nggak-kalah**-**menjengkelkan kayak teman-teman Sakura!" katanya lagi sambil menekankan kata "nggak kalah menjengkelkan" bermaksud hendak menyindir Gaara. _Ka-chan_ melongo mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Sementara Gaara tak merespon. Hanya sedikit menarik bibir untuk tersenyum samar cenderung sinis yang hanya membuat Sakura tambah mendengus kesal.

"Ya sudah... kita bicara yang lain saja!" sahut _ka-chan_ menengahi kekesalan Sakura pada Gaara. "Hmmm... oh ya! Tadi Ayame-_baachan_ menelepon _ka-chan,_" _ka-chan_ mulai membicarakan topik lain untuk mencairkan suasana. "Katanya tadi Sasori-_niichan_ pulang membawa banyak kepiting, dia mendapatkan dari teman barunya. Ayame-_baachan_ tanya, mau dimasak seperti apa, _ka-chan_ bilang masak seperti kesukaanmu," kata _ka-chan_ sambil menunggu respon Sakura.

"Apa kepiting!" mata Sakura tiba-tiba berubah berbinar-binar. Semua kekesalannya hilang dalam sekejab. "Yeahhhh!" serunya kesenangan. Ia melonjak-lonjak kecil di jok mobil. Gaara berdecak kesal, sedikit terganggu dengan suara cempreng Sakura. Sakura memang menyukai segala jenis makanan laut.

"Hmmm... kata Sasori-_niichan_ dia sengaja membawa banyak soalnya dia bilang kau pasti jenuh dengan sekolah barumu yang membosankan. Makanya dia ingin menghiburmu," kata _ka-chan_ lagi.

"Hmm... tumben Sasori-_niichan_ baik?" balasnya. "Tapi tidak apa-apalah, Sasori-_niichan_ memang pengertian. Walau menyebalkan, disaat aku terpuruk dia selalu menghiburku dengan segala cara! Oh... _so sweet_!" katanya melankolis sambil tersenyum menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Yah lebih baiklah daripada _aniki_ yang malah membuatku semakin terpuruk!" katanya sambil melirik sinis kearah Gaara. Senyumnya hilang terganti dengan cibiran. Orang yang di maksud tidak merespon sama sekali. _Ka-chan_ hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Sakura. "Aku tidak sabar untuk sampai ke rumah!" seru Sakura bersemangat.

"Ini dia anak _ka-chan_ yang selalu bersemangat," ucap _ka-chan_ sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Ayame-_baachan_! Aku merindukanmu!" teriak Sakura gembira sambil turun dari mobil. Ayame yang membantu membawakan tas tampak bingung dengan tingkah Sakura. _Ka-chan_ tertawa melihatnya.

"Sakura mandi dulu baru makan!" seru _ka-chan _yang seaakan sadar sebenarnya yang dirindukan Sakura bukan Ayame tapi masakannya alias Sakura sudah tidak sabar untuk makan. Sakura mengangguk lalu berlari masuk menuju kamarnya.

"Nyonya ada yang mau saya katakan," ucap Ayame setelah Sakura menghilang di balik pintu. _Ka-chan_ menoleh menatap Ayame.

"Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya..."

"KYAAAAAAA!" Belum selesai Ayame berbicara terdengar teriakan Sakura

"_KAAA-CHAAN_!" Sontak _ka-chan_ langsung berlari ke dalam tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Ayame yang terputus. Gaara yang tengah mengambil tasnya di jok belakang juga kaget dan ikut berlari ke dalam.

"Ada apa sayang!" tanya _ka-chan_ panik melihat Sakura yang kini berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan wajah ngeri.

"ITU!" teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk ke dalam kamarnya. _Ka-chan_ melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk Sakura. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya. Kamar itu kini tampak seperti lautan kepiting. Banyak sekali kepiting bertebaran di segala sudut termasuk di atas tempat tidur Sakura. Dan semua masih dalam kondisi hidup, berjalan kekanan dan kekiri. Dan tentu saja sangat menjijikan.

"Apa-apaan ini!" seru mama. "Siapa yang melakukan ini!" katanya lagi sedikit emosi.

"Anoo nyonya," kata Ayame-_baachan_ tiba-tiba. Ayame-_baachan_ dan Gaara kini juga sudah berada di depan kamar Sakura. "Sebenarnya ini yang tadi saya mau sampaikan," katanya lagi.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Ayame? Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya _ka-chan_ pada Ayame-_baachan_.

"Begini Nyonya. Sebenarnya ini adalah perbuatan..."

"Ah Sakura, kau sudah pulang?" Tiba-tiba Sasori datang dari arah kamar mandi. Rambutnya basah, tampaknya dia habis mandi. "Aha, kau pasti sudah melihat kejutan dariku?" katanya menyimpulkan setelah melihat Sakura berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Kejutan? Maksudmu.. kau yang melakukan ini semua Sasori?" tanya _ka-chan_ sambil menunjuk kedalam kamar Sakura. Sasori mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Sakura melongo.

"Bagaimana kau suka?" tanya lagi tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Apa-apaan kau Sasori? Apa maksudmu?" kata _ka-chan_ emosi. Sementara Sakura masih diam tapi sebenarnya kepalanya sudah mengepul menahan kesal.

"Lho memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka Sakura? Bukannya kau sangat suka sama kepiting. Aku sengaja bawakan banyak. Sebagiankan sudah di masak,sebagian kutaruh di sini. Kupikir kau akan suka untuk memeliharanya?" jelasnya.

"Tapi kenapa kau taruh di kamar, ini sangat menjijikan Sasori!" omel _ka-chan_.

"Oh... kupikir Sakura akan suka. Bukannya dulu dia pernah bawa kucing untuk di pelihara dalam kamar?" kata Sasori sambil tersenyum. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura. Setelah berdiri didepan Sakura, ia mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di hadapan wajah Sakura yang sudah seratus persen cemberut berat.

"Jadi ku kira Sakura suka tidur sama hewan peliharaannya. Makanya kutaruh di kamarnya," katanya lagi. _Ka-chan_ melongo. Gaara yang sudah paham kejadiannya tersenyum sinis

"Jadi ini _aniki_mu yang pengertian, yang selalu menghiburmu di saat terpuruk? Dasar bodoh! Kau mudah sekali tertipu," katanya dingin sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya. Mendengar itu Sakura sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan emosi. Nafasnya naik turun.

"SASORIIII!".

"Hahahahaha,"

Jeritan melengking Sakura membuat _ka-chan_ menutup telinganya. Sementara Sasori tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berlari ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki menuju gerbang sekolah dengan langkah gontai. Insiden kepiting kemarin masih membekas di benaknya,membuatnya cemberut seharian di kelas. Wajah Sasori yang menertawakannya dan wajah menyebalkan Gaara yang tersenyum sinis masih terbayang jelas di memori otaknya. Ingin sekali ia menelan bulat-bulat kedua _aniki_nya itu yang membuatnya kehilangan _mood_nya hari ini.

"Hei, kau tidak seperti biasa? Apa kau sudah mulai bosan bersekolah disini?" tanya seseorang di sebelahnya. Sakura menoleh. Karin menatapnya dengan datar. Rasa kesal membuatnya lupa bahwa ada Karin yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Apa?"

"Kalau ku perhatikan dari tadi pagi kau tampak diam, tidak seperti kemarin. Kemarin kau sangat bersemangat sekali. Ada apa? Kau sudah bosan bersekolah di sekolah kaku ini? Payah sekali, baru dua hari kau sudah bosan!" kata Karin lagi.

"Ah maaf... Aku tidak bosan. Aku hanya sedang merasa kesal dengan _aniki_ku," balas Sakura merasa bersalah.

"Ooo, memangnya apa yang dilakukannya sampai membuatmu begitu murung?",tanyanya penasaran. Dengan semangat, Sakura kemudian menceritakan yang dialaminya kemarin dengan sedikit membubuhkan cerita tambahan yang menyudutkan Sasori.

"Ooo begitu?" kata Karin dengan wajah datar.

" Iya, Sasori-_niichan_ memang menyebalkan!" kata Sakura menambahkan.

" Enak ya punya _aniki_?" celetuk Karin.

"Eh, Karin tidak punya_ aniki_?", Sakura menatap Karin. Ia mengangguk.

"Adik?" Karin menggeleng.

"Jadi Karin anak tunggal?" Karin mengangguk.

"Kau beruntung sekali!" seru Sakura kemudian.

"Eh?"

"Iya kau sangat beruntung! Kau sudah lihatkan apa yang dilakukan Sasori-_niichan_ padaku? Itu sangat menyebalkan tahu?!" katanya berapi-api.

"Begitu ya?" Sakura mengangguk semangat. Karin menunduk melamun.

"Eh, Karin kau sudah di jemput! Itu ayahmu sudah menunggu!" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk ke sebuah mobil.

"Ah, iya," jawabnya. " hmm bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya lagi sambil menatap Sakura.

"Ah, _ka-chan_ akan menjemputku setelah Gaara-_niichan_ pulang. Anak kelas enam kan pulang jam satu. Kemarin _ka-chan_ menunggu terlalu lama. _Ka-chan_ menyuruhku untuk menunggu soalnya _ka-chan_ sedang sibuk," jelasnya. Karin melihat jam tangannya.

"Ini kan baru jam dua belas? Kau akan menunggu satu jam. Kau yakin? Aku bisa menemanimu?" katanya menawarkan diri.

"Tidak usah, Karin! Kau pulanglah! _Tou-chan_mu sudah menunggu,nanti dia memarahimu!" katanya sambil mengayunkan tangannya menolak.

"Dia bukan _tou-san_ku!" sahut Karin.

"Eh?"

" Dia pengawal _tou-san,_"

"Ooo, lalu _tou-chan_mu kemana? Bekerja?" Karin mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau ku temani?" ulang Karin menawarkan diri.

"Ngg, sepertinya tidak usah Karin. Kau pulanglah. Aku bisa sendirian kok. Besok saja kita bertemu di sekolah. Oke!" jawabnya sambil membentuk huruf "O" dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Oke baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok," balas Karin melambaikan tangannya seraya berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Sakura menatap kepergian Karin kemudian melambai saat mobil Karin melaju. Ia kemudian celingukan mencari tempat untuk menunggu. Senyumnya terkembang saat melihat sebuah kursi di bawah pohon di tepi jalan didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Ia berlari kecil menuju kursi tersebut dan duduk manis di sana. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling. Matanya menangkap sebuah bangunan di seberang jalan di samping kiri gedung wanita yang berada persis di depan sekolahnya. Lalu ia membaca papan tulisan di depan bangunan itu.

"SMA Internasional Tokyo," gumamnya pelan. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Ooo ternyata ada SMAnya juga!" katanya kemudian. "Hmmm, kalau ada SMA berarti SMPnya juga ada dong, apa di dekat sini juga ya?" Ia celinguk ke kanan dan kekiri tapi tidak menemukan bangunan yang dimaksud.

"Apa agak kesana ya?",tanyanya mengira-ngira sambil melihat tikungan jalan di sebelah SMA Internasional tersebut. Tiba-tiba matanya ia menangkap sosok yang sangat di kenalnya tengah berbicara dengah seorang pria yang kira-kira berumur sama dengan _tou-chan_nya di sebelah kiri SMA Internasional tersebut.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Sama siapa? _Tou-chan_nya, ya?" gumamnya lirih.

Ia terus mengamati. Sang pria berbicara melalui kaca mobilnya. Setelah beberapa saat berbicara sang pria kemudian menutup kaca mobilnya dan mobilpun meluncur pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke masih terus menatap kepergian mobil tersebut sampai hilang di tikungan jalan. Namun yang membuat Sakura heran, dia sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya walaupun mobilnya sudah tidak kelihatan lagi.

Karena penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menyeberang jalan. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Sakura yang kini tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Setelah berada tepat di belakang Sasuke, Sakura melihat ada yang janggal dengan temannya itu. Dia menangis.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ada apa?" tanyanya agak panik. Sasuke yang tidak menyadari kedatangan Sakura, agak terkejut. Namun ia tidak berbalik, tetap pada posisinya sekarang. Hanya sedikit gerakan seperti menghapus airmata saja yang di lakukan.

"Tinggalkan aku," gumamnya dingin. Sakura berjengit heran. Dia tidak tuli untuk mendengar kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Dia hanya heran kenapa Sasuke berkata begitu.

"Tapi Sasuke-_kun_, kau..."

"Apa kau tidak dengar?! Kubilang tinggalkan aku!" bentaknya sambil membalikkan badan. Kini tampak matanya yang merah sembab akibat menangis dan sedikit sisa airmata. Sakura membelalak terkejut mendengar bentakan Sasuke. Ia sedikit takut. Ini bukan seperti Sasuke yang kemarin ia lihat.

"Aku hanya..aku..aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi! Aku peduli padamu," katanya sambil mengambil satu langkah mundur. Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Peduli padaku? Kau bilang peduli padaku?", ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan penuh kebencian. "Ku katakan padamu! Tidak ada yang peduli padaku!" bentaknya marah. Sakura kembali mengambil satu langkah mundur karena takut.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kenapa bicara seperti itu? Sasuke-_kun_ kenapa sebenarnya? Kemarin Sasuke-_kun_ tidak seperti ini?" tanya Sakura takut-takut bercampur bingung.

"Kau tahu apa?! Seperti apa aku kemarin hah?!" bentaknya lagi. Ia tersenyum sinis. "Kau pikir aku baik padamu karena pertanyaan itu?! Kau masih punya pikiran seperti itu?!" kini Sasuke yang melangkahkan kaki mendekati Sakura.

"Kau benar- benar bodoh! Asal kau tahu, Aku benci padamu! Aku benci dengan semua orang yang peduli padamu!" teriaknya membabi buta sambil kemudian mendorong Sakura dan berlari meninggalkannya.

Sakura terjatuh akibat perbuatan Sasuke. Kini bukan hanya ketakutan, Sakura juga merasa sedih, ia menangis mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia teringat perkataan Karin. Ia teringat tentang pembicaraannya dengan Karin saat ia menanyakan Sasuke kemarin. Karin benar. Sasuke tidak menyukainya

"Hikhikhikhik, ternyata... ternyata Sasuke-_kun_ tidak menyukaiku, dia benci padaku..hikhikhik", isaknya. Ia berjalan ke sudut gerbang SMA itu, tempat yang sedikit tersembunyi dan berjongkok disitu. Ia terisak mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Karin-_chan_ benar... aku yang bodoh hikhikhik," Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas tangannya yang di lipat di atas lututnya. Ia menangis tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya, bahkan tidak menyadari ada langkah yang mendekatinya.

"Adik kecil apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba. Sakura terkejut. Ia mendongak menatap wajah sang penanya. Seorang remaja laki-laki yang mengenakan seragam SMA. Tampaknya ia adalah siswa SMA Internasional Tokyo.

"Apa kamu orang tua kehilangan?" tanyanya lagi. Sakura berjengit. Cara berbicaranya agak aneh. Sakura memperhatikan dengan seksama orang tersebut.

"Apa kamu sakit?" tanyanya lagi karena tidak mendapat respon dari Sakura. Sakura yang kaget sontak menggeleng.

"Oh saya pikir kamu sakit. Karena kamu pertanyaan saya tidak membalas," katanya lagi.

"Mungkin _onii-chan_ yang sakit? Soalnya _onii-chan_ bicaranya aneh," balas Sakura. Kini giliran orang itu yang berjengit namun kali ini sambil tersenyum.

"Bicaranya aneh?" tanyanya,

"Seperti orang yang sedang mabuk, kata-katanya terbalik. Logatnya juga aneh," jawab Sakura. Pemuda itu agaknya paham maksud Sakura. Ia mengangguk-angguk.

"Ah _mianhae_, saya belajar Bahasa Jepang. _Irueojin_, tidak lancar sering lupa _grammer,_" balasnya gugup. Sakura menggangguk. Walaupun dia agak asing dengan beberapa kata yang barusan di ucapkan laki-laki tersebut, tapi dia paham maksudnya.

"_Onni-chan_ darimana?",tanyanya. Dia tersenyum senang karena Sakura mengerti maksudnya.

"Saya dari Korea Selatan," jawabnya. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya.

"Korea selatan itu di mana?" Laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Hmm, dekat dengan Jepang, di sebelahnya Jepang",jawabnya.

"Oooo," Sakura mengangguk. Walau belum pernah mendengar sebelumnya, tapi mendengar Korea Selatan dekat dengan Jepang membuatnya mengerti kalau itu adalah nama sebuah negara.

"Kenapa _Onii-chan_ bisa disini? _Onii-chan_ bersekolah di sini?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk SMA di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

" Sakura! Haruno Sakura. Kalau _Onii-chan _namanya siapa?",

"Sakura? Haruno Sakura? Nama kamu indah," Sakura tersenyum.

"Jong Woon. Park Jong Woon. Kalau di korea anak-anak kecil perempuan seperti kamu panggil saya Jong Woon_ oppa_," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian duduk di samping Sakura. Senyum Sakura hilang mendengar kata-kata Jong Woon.

"_Oppai_? _Onii-chan_ mesum!", teriak Sakura sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Ia menatap horor pada Jong Woon. Jong Woon kaget. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat gadis kecil di depannya berteriak. Tadi dia bilang apa? _Oppai_? Mata Jong Woon membulat. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Bukan! Bukan _oppai_, adik kecil," katanya panik. _Hajiman_, _oppa_. _Oppa_ itu _onii-chan_," Sakura mengerjab-erjabkan matanya. Sesaat kemudian ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil cengengesan.

"Ah tidak Jong Woon-_niichan _ehm... maksudku Jong Woon _oppa_, apa di Korea Selatan, semua orang mempunyai nama aneh-aneh?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Nama aneh-aneh? Apa itu?" tanyanya sambil mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Nama Aneh-aneh itu hmmm... nama aneh-aneh itu seperti..." Sakura juga ikut bingung. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepala. Bingung menjelaskan. "Aduh tidak tahu deh! Kita bicara yang lain saja, ah!" kata Sakura kesal. Jong Woon yang awalnya bingung hanya tertawa melihat Sakura.

"Ah, _mianhae_. Maksud saya, maaf. Karena saya tidak bisa Bahasa Jepang lancar," katanya kemudian. Sakura hanya tersenyum kikuk, malu karena kesal tidak bisa menjelaskan maksud kata-katanya. "Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Jong Woon kembali mengulang pertanyaannya yang pertama. Sakura tertunduk mendengar pertanyaan Jong Woon. Mengingat kejadian tadi membuatnya kembali sedih.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak suka bersekolah di sana," kata Sakura sambil menunjuk ke sekolahnya. "Tapi ada dua orang yang mau peduli padaku yang membuatku jadi bersemangat untuk sekolah di situ. Karin-_chan_ dan Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi ternyata aku salah paham tentang Sasuke-_kun_. Aku pikir dia bertanya padaku karena dia peduli padaku, ternyata tadi dia bilang kalau sebenarnya dia benci padaku hikhikhik," kata Sakura kembali terisak. Jong Woon menatapnya iba. Walaupun tidak semua kata yang di ucapkan Sakura dia tahu, tapi dia paham maksud Sakura.

"Jangan menangis," katanya. Sakura mendongak. "Kamu masih punya satu teman lagi kan?" tanyanya. Sakura mengangguk.

"Karin-_chan,_" jawabnya sambil sesenggukan.

"Benar, Karin temanmu yang benar. Kamu punya dia karena itu jangan menangis," katanya lagi. Sakura menatapnya. Ia tersenyum. "Dan sekarang kamu punya teman baru," katanya lagi. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Saya", ucapnya singkat. "Saya teman kamu kan? Teman adalah saat kamu beri sedih dan suka pada saya atau sebaliknya," jelasnya. Sakura tertegun. Namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum sumringah.

"Benar!" serunya senang. Jong Woon tersenyum.

"Sekarang kita teman,_OK_?" Ia memberi jari kelingkingnya. Sakura tersenyum. Ia menyambut jari kelingking Jong Woon dengan jari kelingkingnya sehingga kelingking mereka saling bertaut. Mereka saling tersenyum. Kemudian melepas tautan kelingking

"Sakura, jangan pernah menangis lagi," katanya kemudian. Sakura menatapnya. "Jangan pernah menangis lagi karena kehilangan seseorang," katanya lagi. "kamu akan menemukan orang yang jauh lebih menyayangimu," Mendengar itu Sakura kembali tertegun.

"Jong Woon _Oppa_, kenapa kau mengucapkan kalimat ini dengan lancar? Bukannya kau belum bisa Bahasa Jepang dengan baik? Tapi kalimat yang terakhir ini _oppa_ bicaranya kayak orang Jepang asli",kata Sakura heran. Jong Woon berjengit.

"Oh, benarkah?" tanyanya diiringi anggukan kepala Sakura. "Saya dengar dari orang bisa Bahasa Jepang. Saya dengar sebelum ke Jepang. Kalimat ini pertama saya tahu waktu belajar Bahasa Jepang. Mungkin saya sudah sangat ingat," katanya menjelaskan. Sakura menganggu-angguk. Sambil ber-oh ria.

"Apa Jong Woon _oppa_ pernah kehilangan seseorang?" tanyanya kemudian. Jong Woon tersenyum miris. Ia menghela nafas.

"Tentu saja pernah," jawabnya.

"Apa dia teman _oppa_?"

"Hmm bukan,"

" Berarti _oppa_ tidak pernah ditinggalkan teman _oppa_?"

"Hmm... sepertinya iya,"

"_Oppa_ berarti punya banyak teman? Apa di sini _oppa_ punya banyak teman juga?" tanyanya iri.

"Tidak juga. Saya punya banyak orang untuk bicara dengan saya. Tapi mereka bicara kepada saya bukan karena mereka ingin teman saya tapi karena saya bukan orang Jepang. Saya tidak bisa bicara tentang suka atau sedih saya untuk mereka, mereka juga begitu. Jadi saya bilang mereka bukan teman saya," terangnya.

"Ooooo," Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Apa _oppa_ tidak merasa kesepian atau menyesal sekolah di sini?" tanya Sakura kemudian. Jong Woon tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Ke Jepang adalah mimpi saya. Walau saya rasa tidak nyaman dengan orang-orang tapi saya tidak mau mimpi saya tidak sampai. Saya tidak punya teman tapi akhirnya saya bertemu kamu. Kamu teman satu saya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Sakura tersenyum.

"Apa _oppa_ menyukaiku?" tanyanya malu-malu.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya. Sakura menatapnya bersemangat. "Bertemu kamu buat saya senang, kamu beri suka dan sedih kamu semua. Kamu polos, saya akan lebih semangat belajar karena kamu," jawabnya membuat pipi Sakura merona. "Karena itu Sakura,ckamu juga harus semangat belajar. Jangan suka sekolah karena kamu punya teman yang nyaman, tapi suka sekolah karena kamu punya mimpi yang harus kamu sampai," katanya lagi. Sakura tertegun lagi kemudian tersenyum mengangguk.

"Ehmmm... aku mengerti _oppa_! Aku akan belajar yang rajin dan bersemangat supaya cita-citaku tercapai!" kata Sakura mantap. Jong Woon tersenyum. Tapi kemudian Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hmmm, _oppa_?" panggilnya tiba-tiba. Jong Woon menatapnya.

"Ya?",

"Kau tadi bilang mimpimu ke Jepang kan?",tanyanya kemudian. Jong Woon mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Kenapa kau bisa bermimpi seperti itu? Apa yang kau lihat dari Jepang?" tanya Sakura kemudian. Jong Woon tampak tertegun mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Hmm, saya ingat seseorang",jawabnya. Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya "Saya selalu pikir dia, saya ingin tahu dia, dan saya harap saya bertemu dia," kali ini Sakura menjadi cemberut.

"Apa dia orang Jepang?" tanya Sakura. Jong Woon mengangguk.

"Apa kamu ke sini untuk mencarinya," Jong Woon mengangguk lagi. Sakura tambah cemberut.

"Apa dia pacarmu?" tanya Sakura pelan dan sangat cemberut. JongWoon tertawa. Sakura menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa _oppa_ tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Sakura agak kesal.

"Kenapa kamu tanya itu? Apa itu buat kamu kesal sampai wajah kamu jelek?" tanyanya sambil masih tertawa. Sakura memegang wajahnya. Ia merengut.

"Tidak, Sakura," kata Jong Woon setelah tawanya reda. "Saya tidak punya pacar," jawabnya. Wajah Sakura bersinar kembali. Senyumnya kembali terkembang. Jong Woon hanya tersenyum menatap perubahan wajah tersebut. "Kenapa kamu tanya tentang mimpi saya?" tanyanya kemudian. Sakura menatapnya.

"Aku tidak punya cita-cita," kata Sakura sambil nyengir kuda.

"Seperti saya duga!" balas Jong Woon.

"Hah?"

"Saya duga kamu tidak punya mimpi, orang punya mimpi akan lakukan terbaik pada _study_ dia. Dia belajar tidak peduli keadaan dia. Kamu tidak punya mimpi. Karena itu kamu lihat sekolah kamu yang tidak nyaman," terang Jong Woon menatap Sakura serius. Sakura tertunduk merenung ucapan Jong Woon. Jong Woon tersenyum menatapnya.

"Jangan sedih Sakura, kamu bukan tidak punya mimpi, tapi belum punya mimpi. Kamu orang ceria dan semangat. Saya yakin saat kamu sudah punya mimpi kamu akan cepat capai mimpi kamu karena semangat kamu," hiburnya. Sakura menatapnya.

"Benarkah, _oppa_?" tanyanya. Jong Woon mengangguk. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya lagi. Jong Woon tampak berpikir seperti mencari kata-kata yang pas.

"Kamu harus mencari mimpimu," katanya. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Caranya?" Jong Woon mengangkat bahunya.

"Tidak tahu," jawabnya. Sakura melongo. "Saya tidak tahu bagaimana, saya tidak tahu apa yang kamu ingin, kamu harus pikir sendiri. Kamu harus pikir sekarang supaya kamu bisa buat langkah," katanya lagi. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya berusaha mencerna ucapan Jong Woon. Jong Woon tersenyum kemudian mendongak ke langit membiarkan Sakura merenungi kata-katanya.

"_Oppa_?" panggil Sakura tiba-tiba. Jong Woon menoleh. Kini Sakura tengah menatapnya.

"Hmmm?"

"Apa sekarang _oppa_ tinggal di Jepang?" tanya Sakura.

"Aa, Saya di sini satu tahun. Saya sudah jalan waktu belajar sembilan bulan, jadi tiga bulan lagi saya pulang ke Korea," jawabnya. Sakura kaget.

"Apa kenapa begitu? Kenapa cuma satu tahun? Bukannya SMA itu tiga tahun?" protesnya heran.

"Saya tidak sekolah di sini, saya ikut program sekolah saya. Sekolah saya di Korea dan sekolah di Jepang kerja sama untuk tukar siswa. Dan itu hanya satu tahun," jelasnya. Sakura menatapnya kecewa. Lalu dia tertunduk sedih.

"_Oppa_?" panggilnya. Ia menatap Jong Woon.

"Hmm?"

"Apa _oppa_ akan kesini lagi setelah lulus sekolah? Atau suatu waktu nanti? Apa _oppa_ punya rencana bekerja di sini?" tanyanya.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin," Jong Woon mengangkat bahunya. Sakura menghela nafas kemudian menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Ada apa dengan kamu?" tanya Jong Woon menatap Sakura. "Tadi kamu serius pikir mimpi kamu, kenapa sekarang sedih?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku sedih _oppa_ akan pulang," jawabnya. Jong Woon tersenyum.

"Kenapa kamu sedih? Bukankah kita tetap teman walau saya di Korea? Saya tidak tinggal kamu seperti teman kamu? Saya tetap dukung kamu!" katanya menghibur.

"Saya masih lama pulang, kamu jangan sedih sekarang. Nanti saja waktu saya pergi," ucapnya tersenyum. Mendengar kata-kata itu mau tak mau Sakura ikut tersenyum.

"Jong Woon _Oppa _lucu sekali," katanya tersenyum. "Jong Woon _Oppa _benar. Saat ini bukan saatnya aku sedih," katanya kemudian.

"_Oppa_?" panggilnya lagi. Jong Woon menatapnya. "Aku akan memikirkan apa cita-citaku, apa _oppa_ mau membantuku?" tanyanya.

"Tentu," jawab Jong Woon tersenyum. "Pikir apa yang kamu suka atau apa yang kamu ingin, kamu akan tahu mimpi kamu. Saya akan bantu dan dukung," katanya lagi. Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. Jong Woon membalas senyum kemudian menatap langit, Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Jong Woon.

"_Oppa_ lihat apa?" tanyanya.

"Saya suka lihat matahari," jawabnya.

"Hah? Bukannya silau melihat matahari?" tanyanya heran.

"Memang, saya lihat matahari kalau tidak sibuk. Tidak pernah lihat matahari waktu siang biasanya sore. Baru ini lihat siang," jawabnya. "_Sunshet_ sore sangat indah," katanya lagi.

"Kenapa _oppa_ suka matahari?". Jong Woon tersenyum dan menoleh menatap Sakura.

"Matahari sangat semangat, dia tidak pernah habis energi. Dia selalu selesaikan tugas dia sinari bumi tanpa kurangi energinya. Seperti orang sangat semangat kejar mimpi dan lakukan mimpinya. Aku ingin seperti matahari," jawabnya kemudian mendongak menatap matahari lagi.

"Oooo," Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau aku suka bulan, _oppa,_" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum mentap Jong Woon. Jong Woon menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Oh ya?" tanya sambil mengangkat alis. "Kenapa?".

"Soalnya nama _ka-chan_ Sakura, Tsuki. Sakura sangat sayang sama ka-chan," kata Sakura kemudian. Jong Woon tertegun. Ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ah, _oppa_!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Jong Woon. Ia menoleh. Sakura sedang melihat jam tangannya. "Aku lupa _ka-chan_ akan menjemput jam satu. Ini sudah lewat sepuluh menit mungkin _ka-chan_ sudah sampai. Aku harus kembali ke sekolah!" serunya lagi. Ia berdiri kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan roknya yang kotor di penuhi debu. Jong Woon ikut berdiri. "_Oppa_ tidak masuk sekolah lagi? Tidak ada pelajaran?" tanyanya pada menatap Jong Woon. Tinggi badannya yang hanya setinggi dada Jong Woon membuatnya mau tak mau harus mendongak untuk menatap wajah JongWoon. Jong Woon menggeleng.

"Ada _Try Out_ buat kelas tiga, kelas dua dan satu, sudah pulang jam dua belas tadi," jelasnya.

"_Oppa_ kelas berapa?",

"Di korea saya kelas tiga tapi disini saya kelas dua," jawabnya disambut anggukan Sakura sambil ber-oh ria.

"SAKURAAA!" teriakan seseorang membuat Sakura reflek menoleh. _Ka-chan_nya sedang berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya, di belakangnya tampak Gaara yang juga tengah berjalan cepat dengan wajah seperti kesal.

"_Ka-chaaan_!" seru Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? _Ka-chan_ mencarimu dari tadi? Untung ada temanmu yang melihat!" omel _ka-chan_ setelah sampai di hadapan Sakura. Ia berjongkok untuk melihat keadaan anaknya. Nampaknya dia benar-benar panik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini anak bodoh?! Kau membuat panik semua orang?!" kata Gaara dingin. Sakura nyengir menatap _ka-chan_ dan Gaara bergantian.

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Ayo kita pulang," kata _ka-chan_. Tapi kemudian matanya memandang orang di belakang Sakura. Jong Woon yang menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut membuatnya agak heran dan gugup. "Apa kau kenal dia, Sakura-_chan_?" bisik _ka-chan_ pada Sakura.

"Ah, iya," kata Sakura seperti menyadari sesuatu. "_Ka-chan_, kenalkan ini Jong Woon _oppa_, Jong Woon _oppa_, ini_ ka-chan_," kata Sakura memperkenalkan keduanya. _Ka-chan_ berdiri menghadap Jong Woon. "_Ka-chan_, Jong Woon _oppa _ini orang korea," _Ka-chan_ terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura kemudian menatap Jong Woon, namun kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Saya Tsuki, Haruno Tsuki, _ka-chan_nya Sakura," katanya. Jong Woon menatap uluran tangan _ka-chan_ kemudian menatap wajah mama lagi dengan wajah pandangan kosong. _Ka-chan_ melirik Sakura ragu. Apa Jong Woon mengerti kata-katanya atau tidak.

"Tenang _ka-chan_, _oppa_ bisa Bahasa Jepang, kok," kata Sakura sambil menyenggol Jong Woon. Jong Woon tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, _mianhae_... saya cuma... saya cuma," dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Saya kagum, kamu cantik," katanya gugup. Sakura melotot.

"_Oppa, oppa playboy_!" seru Sakura marah. "_Oppa_ bilang, _oppa_ menyukaiku? Kenapa sekarang bilang ka-chan cantik? _Oppa_ juga suka sama _ka-chan_?" tanyanya jengkel. "Aku tidak akan mengijinkan! _Ka-chan_ sudah punya _tou-chan_!",serunya lagi. _Ka-chan_ bengong namun tiba-tiba tertawa. Gaara berdecih kesal. Sementara Jong Woon serba salah.

"Dasar anak perempuan," gerutu Gaara.

"Hahahahahaha! Apa yang kau katakan Sakura?" kata _ka-chan_ terpingkal-pingkal.

"Ah _mianhae_, saya tidak bermaksud begitu, saya hanya memuji," jawab Jong Woon gugup. _Ka-chan_ mengangguk sambil masih tertawa. Sementara Sakura masih memasang wajah kesal.

"Ayo kita pulang!" seru Sakura meninggalkan Jong Woon. Jong Woon menatap Sakura dengan wajah serba salah. Dia ingin mengejar Sakura tapi di tahan oleh _ka-chan_.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura memang begitu. Nanti saya akan membujuknya," katanya sambil menatap Jong Woon. "Saya merasa sangat familiar dengan kamu. Sepertinya Sakura juga menyukaimu. Saya minta tolong padamu untuk terus menyemangatinya, soalnya dia merasa kesulitan untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekolah barunya. Tidak mudah untuk membujuknya, jadi saya mohon bantuan anda," kata _ka-chan_ sambil membungkukkan badan.

"_Ne_, tidak apa-apa. Saya sudah janji untuk dukung dia. Saya sekolah di sini," kata Jong Woon sambil menunjuk SMA di sebelahnya. "Saya akan sering bertemu dia, jadi kamu jangan khawatir," katanya lagi. "Ah, saya Jong Woon," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan. _Ka-chan_ tersenyum sambil menyambut uluran tangan Jong Woon.

"Sepertinya kamu kenal budaya Korea?" tanyanya kemudian. Senyum _ka-chan_ mendadak hilang. Jong Woon yang melihat wajah terkejut _ka-chan_ langsung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Ah itu hanya kira saya, kamu bungkuk badan bukan seperti cara orang Jepang tapi seperti orang korea," katanya lagi sambil tersenyum. _Ka-chan_ kembali tersenyum dengan kaku.

"Maaf, saya harus pergi. Sakura pasti sudah menunggu saya," katanya minta diri.

"Ah, baiklah," _Ka-chan_ membalikkan badan dan berjalan pergi. Di belakangnya Gaara mengikutinya. Jong Woon menatap keduanya dengan pandangan nanar. Dengan gugup ia mengambil ponselnya dan menekan sebuah nomor.

"_Annyeong__haseo_, Min ho-_ssi,_" katanya beberapa saat setelah ponsel itu tersambung dengan nomor yang di tekan. "_Jebal eoddeon geosel naui josahayo__. __Jonen eoddeon geosel email e matgiyo__, g__omawo__,_" katanya lagi kemudian mengakhiri percakapan tersebut. Ia memasukan poselnya sambil kembali menatap dua orang yang baru meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki menuju gerbang sekolah dengan bersemangat. Senyumnya senantiasa menghiasi bibir mungilnya. Sesekali ia bersenandung seakan menggambarkan suasana hatinya yang sedang sangat-sangat bagus hari ini.

"Sepertinya hari ini kau sedang bahagia? Kenapa? _Aniki_mu yang iseng itu sudah tidak mengganggumu lagi?" tanya seseorang di sampingnya. Sakura menoleh. Karin menatap lurus ke depan. Sakura manyun. Karin tidak berubah. Dingin seperti biasa. Gadis kecil itu sebenar tahu kalau ia sedang bahagia. Tapi berpura-pura tidak melihat. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli. Ia kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Ah kau benar-benar Karin-_chan_, sahabatku yang paling perhatian," jawabnya sambil memeluk Karin. "Kau bahkan tahu aku sedang bahagia. Dan tolong jangan merusak kebahagiaan sahabatmu ini dengan menyebut setan itu di hadapanku ya?" katanya lagi masih dengan senyum super lebarnya. Karin mendengus. Ia melepaskan pelukan Sakura dengan kasar.

"Lepaskan," katanya dengan wajah cemberut. Ia sudah terlalu bosan dengan sebutan 'Sahabat Penuh Perhatian' yang sering Sakura ucapkan untuknya. Baginya itu sebuah ledekan. Tapi berapa kalipun ia menolak sebutan itu Sakura tetap terus gencar menyebutnya. Hingga akhirnya iapun malas untuk melayani ledekan sahabatnya itu.

"Aih, kau benar-benar tidak sabar mendengar ceritaku? Baiklah... baik. Tidak usah galak begitu?!" jawab Sakura. Karin memutar bola mata malas. Tapi tiba- tiba ia menghentikan langkah, saat matanya memandang sebuah mobil _ferrari_ hitam di hadapannya. Sakura ikut berhenti dan memandang Karin heran.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mendengar ceritamu, bagaimana kalau besok saja? Hari ini aku ada janji dengan ayahku. Itu aku sudah di jemput,." Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Karin kemudian mengangguk.

"Ah baiklah, besok saja kita ceritanya. _Jaa ne_, Karin-_chan_!" katanya. Karin tersenyum kemudian melangkah. Sakura mengantarnya sampai depan pintu mobil dan melambai saat mobil itu meluncur. Ia kemudian menghela nafas dan berbalik. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang berdiri beberapa meter di samping gerbang sekolah. Seseorang yang hendak di temui setelah mengantar Karin. Seseorang yang telah membuatnya tersenyum seharian ini.

"_Oppa_!" teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Yang di panggil tidak merespon. Ia hanya menatap Sakura lekat. Sakura berlari kecil mendekatinya. "Baru saja aku akan menemui, _Oppa_!" katanya lagi setelah sampai di hadapan Jong Woon. Jong Woon hanya diam.

"_Oppa_?" panggil Sakura lagi. Jong Woon masih tidak merespon.

"..."

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban Sakura memegang tangan Jong Woon dan mengguncangnya pelan.

"_Oppa_?_Oppa_ kenapa? Apa _oppa_ sakit?" tanya Sakura lagi. Seperti mendapat nafas hidup Jong Woon sperti terbangun saat Sakura menyentuhnya. Namun dia masih tidak menjawab. Perlahan ia berlutut di hadapan Sakura yang masih menatapnya bingung. Jong Woon yang kini lebih pendek membuat Sakura bisa memegang wajahnya, ia menyentuh dahi Jong Woon, memeriksa apakah ia sakit atau tidak.

"_Oppa_ tidak demam, tapi kenapa _oppa_ berkeringat? Apa _oppa_ habis lari-lari sampai kecapekan dan seperti orang sakit begini?" tanyanya khawatir. Wajah Jong Woon yang benar-benar pucat di depannya ini tentu membuatnya panik. Apalagi tingkahnya yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan berlutut tiba-tiba.

"_Oppa_ apa perlu kita ke rum..." Belum habis kata-kata Sakura, Jong Woon menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

"Eh..?" Sakura kaget sekaligus bingung. Jong Woon memeluknya ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum penuh maksud. Jangan-jangan Jong Woon _oppa_ benar-benar menyukainya. Ia menjerit kegirangan dalam hati. Sepertinya _ka-chan_nya benar, tidak mungkin Jong Woon _oppa_ menyukai _ka-chan_. _Ka-chan_nyakan sudah menikah? Kalaupun dia suka orang seperti _ka-chan_nya, dia akan menyukai dirinya. Diakan mirip _ka-chan_nya? Ia tertawa sendiri saat membayangkannya. Tapi tiba-tiba tawanya hilang saat dia mendengar suara tangis. Apa?! Jong Woon _oppa _menangis? Kenapa? Apa karena cuma memeluknya, orang yang di sukainya, dia langsung menangis?

"_Oppa_? _Oppa_ kenapa? _Oppa_ baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Tidak ada balasan. Hanya suara isak tangis Jong Woon. Kini Sakura mulai panik. "_Oppa_ jangan membuatku takut! _Oppa_ kenapa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"_Na...na..dong...Na dongsaeng,_" Kali ini dia menjawab, tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti kata-katanya.

"Hah?" Kening Sakura berkerut. "Apa yang _oppa_ katakan? Aku tidak mengerti?" tanyanya lagi. Jong Woon tidak menjawab hanya masih terisak.

"..."

"_Oppa_? _Oppa_ kenapa menangis?" tanya pelan. "Apa ada yang ku lakukan sampai _oppa _menangis? Apa ada kata-kataku yang menyinggung _oppa_?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"..."

"_Oppa,_ katakan sesuatu, aku juga jadi sedih kalau _oppa_ sedih". Tiba-tiba Jong Woon melepas pelukannya, berdiri kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura melongo melihatnya.

"Lho? _Oppa_?", panggilnya. "Jong Woon _Oppa_!" Kali ini dia berteriak tapi Jong Woon tetap berlari. Ia kemudian memasuki sebuah mobil yang kemudian melesat meninggalkan Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk menopang dagu sambil menulis dengan malas catatan yang di berikan Kakashi-_sensei_. Hari ini dia tampak tidak semangat untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Sesekali ia memandang keluar ke arah pagar sambil menghela nafas. Bangku Sakura memang terletak di tepi kelas dekat jendela, dimana kelas Sakura ada di lantai 2 yang berhadapan langsung dengan pagar sekolah.

Ada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Sudah dua hari ini Jong Woon tidak menemuinya sejak kejadian menangisnya Jong Woon. Ia sudah menunggu di depan gerbang SMA Jong Woon, mungkin saja sang _Oppa_ tercinta sedang sibuk sehingga tidak bisa menemuinya. Tapi sampai jam satu _oppa_ tidak keluar juga. Aneh. Padahal _oppa_nya berkata sedang ada _Try Out_. Kelas satu dan dua sudah pulang, kenapa _oppa_ tidak kelihatan. Apa kemarin itu _oppa_ sakit?

Untuk sekian kalinya ia memandang pagar dan menghela nafas. Namun saat berbalik menatap papan tulis, ia terkejut saat Kakashi-_sensei_ kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau sedang melihat apa, Sakura? Apa ada masalah? Tampaknya kau sangat ingin cepat pulang? Benar begitu, Sakura?" tanyanya sambil memandang horor. Sakura nyengir kuda.

"Ah, tidak _sensei_? Saya hanya... saya hanya...," Ia bingung harus menjawab apa, ia melirik Karin. Sedikit kesal pada sahabatnya itu. Kenapa Karin tidak memberitahunya kalau Kakashi-_sensei_ ada di depannya? Senggol kek? Ia kembali menatap Kakashi-_sensei_ seraya menambah lebar cengirannya.

"Saya hanya senang menatap cuaca hari ini _sensei_, sangat cerah!" jawabnya asal.

"Oh ya?" tanya Kakashi-_sensei_ sambil menatap keluar. "Tapi sepertinya hari ini mendung? Tadi pagi saja gerimis, bagaimana hari ini bisa cerah? Apa matamu bermasalah, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi-_sensei_ sarkastik. Sakura meringis kemudian menunduk. Ia sempat melirik beberapa pasang mata tampak melihat ke arahnya. Termasuk Sasuke. Bocah laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh arti. Sakura sendiri sedikit heran. namun ia segera menepis pikiran itu.

"Maaf, _sensei,_" gumamnya kemudian. Kakashi-_sensei_ kembali ke depan papan tulis.

"Saya harap kau serius, Sakura. Saya tidak mau lagi melihat kau tidak bersemangat seperti tadi! Kau mengerti, Sakura?" katanya tegas.

"Baik, _sensei_!" jawab Sakura lesu. Ia menghela nafas sambil manyun.

"Masih tidak bersemangat lagi?" bisik seseorang di sebelahnya. Sakura menoleh, ia mendengus. Karin benar-benar ahli dalam memasang wajah serius dan datar walau saat ini sebenarnya dia sedang berbicara. " Kau mau kupanggilkan Kakashi-_sensei_ lagi?" tanya Karin lagi. Sakura terkejut.

"Apa maksudnya?" bisiknya bertanya.

"Mau ku panggilkan Kakashi-_sensei_ lagi biar menegurmu seperti tadi?",ulangnya. Sakura membelalak.

"Jadi kau yang memanggil Kakashi-_sensei_ tadi?" bisiknya kesal. Karin tersenyum sinis.

"Kupikir kau mengalami kesulitan dalam pelajaran hingga harus melihat keluar berulang-ulang kali. Makanya kupanggilkan Kakashi-_sensei_, kukira dia mungkin bisa menolongmu," jawabnya sinis. Sakura geram setengah mati.

"Kau ini bagamana sih? Kalaupun aku mengalami kesulitan belajar, aku akan bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau malah memanggil Kakashi-_sensei,_" katanya menggeram pelan. Ia tahu Karin hanya mengerjainya.

"Aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa menolongmu karenanya kau terlihat sangat panik ,makanya aku coba membantu dengan memanggil Kaakashi-_sensei_," jawabnya dengan muka datarnya tapi tatapan mencela. Sakura mengebrak meja dengan kesal.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku tahu kau mengerjaiku! Iya kan?! Kau ini temanku atau bukan!" teriaknya jengkel sambil berdiri menuding Karin. Tidak ada respon dari Karin. Ia masih dalam posisi seperti serius mencatat.

"Ada apa Sakura? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Kakashi-_sensei_ horor. Sakura tersadar. Ia menatap Kakashi-_sensei_ kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. Puluhan pasang mata kini memandang ke arahnya. Kini ia sadar apa yang baru di lakukan. Ia kembali menatap Kakashi-_sensei_ kemudian nyengir super lebar.

"Maaf, _sensei,_" gumamnya pelan..

"KELUAAAAARRRR!" teriak Kakashi-_sensei_.

.

.

.

"_Karin-chan_, menjengkelkan! Aku tidak akan bicara lagi padanya!" serunya kesal. Ia menendang-nendang apa saja yang ada di hadapannya. Ia melangkahkan kaki tanpa tujuan. "Dasar es tidak berperasaan! Dia sama menjengkelkan seperti Gaara-_niichan_, dan sama menyebalkan seperti Sasori-_niichan_!" katanya lagi. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan bercakak pinggang.

"Sebenarnya aku mau kemana?" tanyanya sambil celinguk kanan kiri. Ia melihat kantin sekolah. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam. Ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku akan membeli cokelat untuk _oppa,_" katanya sambil tersenyum senang. Iapun membeli sebungkus _Catburry_ berukuran besar. "Kalau makan cokelat pasti cepat sembuh," gumamnya pelan. Kini Ia berminat untuk iseng melangkahkan kaki ke luar sekolah. Dengan alasan membeli sesuatu di luar, ia berhasil melewati penjagaan satpam. Ia melangkahkan kaki menyeberang jalan kemudian menuju SMA Internasional Tokyo. Namun tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa mungkin ya aku ketemu _oppa_? Ini kan masih jam pelajaran, tidak mungkinkan aku masuk ke dalam! Ah aku ini bodoh sekali!" katanya pelan sambil mengetuk pelan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum. Namun saat hendak membalik badannya untuk pergi, ia melihat mobil yang kemarin di kendarai Jong Woon. Ia berjengit heran. "Kenapa mobil _oppa_ di sini? Apa _oppa_ sudah masuk? Apa _oppa_ mau pulang lagi?" katanya pada diri sendiri. Perlahan ia mendekati mobil itu. Ia melihat ke dalam. Kosong.

"Apa _oppa_ masih di dalam ya? aku akan menunggunya," gumamnya pelan.

"Benarkah kau akan pergi? Masih ada 3 bulan?". Tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengagetkan Sakura yang sedang dalam posisi melihat ke dalam mobil Jong Woon. Ia mendadak membalikkan badan, takut di kira pencuri. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Jong Woon bersama seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang tak di kenalnya yang tadi berbicara. Jong Woon tak kalah kaget melihat Sakura. ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan temannya itu. Sang temanpun spontan menoleh ke arah Sakura karena Jong Woon tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Sakura.

"_Oppa_?!" panggil Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan. Teman Jong Woon menelan ludah menatap Sakura kemudian kembali menatap Jong Woon. Sementara Jong Woon hanya diam.

"Kau mau kita pergi dari sini?" katanya. Sakura menatap mereka berdua heran, tidak mengerti apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan.

"_Aniyo_, bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri? Aku ingin bicara berdua dengannya," katanya kemudian.

"Kau yakin, Nagato?" Jong Woon mengangguk. Teman Jong Woon akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk khawatir. Ia kemudian pergi diiringi tatapan heran Sakura.

"_Oppa_, kenapa teman _oppa_ pergi?" tanya Sakura bingung setelah teman Jong Woon menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Ah tidak, saya dan dia akan pergi kirim ini," katanya sambil menunjukan sebuah map berisi kertas-kertas yang tidak Sakura ketahui isinya. Tapi karena kamu ada saya minta dia pergi dulu untuk _copy_ punya dia," katanya menjelaskan. Sakura mengangguk-angguk.

"Berarti _oppa_ sedang sibuk? Apa aku mengganggu?" tanyanya tidak enak.

"Ah tidak, _sensei_ beri waktu kami banyak. Kita duduk bicara disana," ajak Jong Woon sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku di depan pos satpam. Sakura mengangguk. Pak satpam agaknya sudah mengenal Jong Woon. Dia hanya tersenyum pada Jong Woon saat mereka duduk di situ.

"_Oppa_ baik-baik saja? Apa _oppa_ sudah sehat?" tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir. Jong Woon tersenyum.

"Kenapa kamu tanya itu? Aku tidak sakit," jawabnya. Sakura bingung.

"Habis kemarin tiba-tiba jadi aneh, tiba-tiba menangis, terus bicara aneh, terus tiba-tiba lari. Terus habis itu tidak masuk dua hari. Aku kemarin-kemarin menunggumu terus _oppa_?!" katanya manja sambil cemberut membuat Jong Woon gemas melihat pipinya yang _cubby_ dan mencubitnya dari dua arah. Sakura hanya meringis sambil menggerutu.

"Kau lucu sekali _chagi-ya,_" katanya sambil tersenyum. Sakura hanya cemberut menatapnya.

'_Kenapa "lucu" sih? Kenapa tidak bilang manis atau cantik?'_ gerutunya dalam hati.

"_Oppa_ namaku Sakura bukan _chagi-ya_, padahal kita baru bertemu dua hari yang lalu," protesnya kesal membuat Jong Woon kembali tersenyum.

"Tentu aku ingat nama kamu," jawabnya.

"Lalu kenapa memanggilku dengan _chagi-ya_? Apa ada artinya?". Jong Woon tidak membalas hanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa kesini?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik. Mendengarnya Sakura yang tadinya kesal berubah semangat karena ingat tujuannya ke sini. Ia menyodorkan cokelat yang tadi dia pegang.

"Buat _oppa,_" katanya sambil tersenyum sumringah. Jong Woon menerimanya sambil tersenyum heran.

"Untuk saya?" tanya lagi.

_'Ih, oppa ganteng-ganteng tuli,'_ katanya dalam hati. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Kalau aku sedang sakit atau tidak enak badan atau sedih aku pasti makan cokelat, langsung lenyap penyakitnya atau sedihnya," kata Sakura bersemangat. Jong Woon tersenyum.

"Aku tidak suka manis, tapi kalau _chagi-ya_ beri aku akan makan," katanya sambil tersenyum. Sakura meringis. Selain tidak nyaman dengan panggilan _chagi-ya_, ternyata dia juga salah bawa makanan. Dia tidak tahu kalau Jong Woon tidak suka manis.

"Ooo, _oppa_ tidak suka manis?" katanya kecewa. "Besok-besok aku tidak akan bawa cokelat lagi deh," katanya lesu.

"Ah tidak _chagi-ya_, kalau kamu yang beri saya suka," katanya lagi menyesal, dia tidak ingin Sakura sedih.

"Aku tidak akan bawa cokelat lagi, aku akan bawakan yang lain kalau kesini. Bilang _oppa_ suka apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak _chagi__-ya_, jangan sedih?! Apa saja kamu bawa saya suka. Cokelat ini saya suka," katanya lagi.

"Benarkah?" kata Sakura. "Kalau begitu besok aku akan bawakan lagi!" katanya senang. Senyumnya kembali terkembang. Jong Woon hanya meringis mendengar Sakura akan membawa cokelat lagi. Tapi kemudian dia hanya tersenyum melihat senyum Sakura.

"Hmm, _oppa_?",panggilnya. Jong Woon menaikkan alisnya mendengar Sakura memanggilnya. "_Oppa__,_ kenapa kemarin menangis?" tanya Sakura kemudian. Senyum Jong Wong menghilang tapi sesaat kemudian dia kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya singkat membuat Sakura sukses melotot. Seandainya Jong Woon tidak menangis sambil memeluknya dia tidak akan capek-capek menanyakannya. Tapi masalahnya sekarang Jong Woon menangis di hadapannya, itu yang membuat dia khawatir.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, kemarin _oppa_ menangis!" seru Sakura kesal. Jong Woon tersenyum.

"Kenapa kamu kesini?" Jong Woon mengalihkan topik yang membuat Sakura kesal. Selain tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Jong Woon juga sudah menanyakan hal itu sebelumnya.

"_Oppa _kan sudah menanyakan itu tadi," jawab Sakura sambil cemberut.

"_Aniyo_, maksudku kenapa kamu bisa ke sini? Ini waktu belajar kamu?", ulangnya membetulkan. Mendengar itu Sakura cengengesan.

"Aku di keluarkan deri kelas, _oppa,_"gumamnya malu. Jong Woon menatapnya serius. Kini tidak tampak senyum seperti tadi.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya datar.

"Aku marah sama Karin-_chan_, soalnya dia melaporkanku ke Kakashi-_sensei_ waktu aku lagi melamun," Sakura menatap Jong Woon yang kini menatapnya serius. Ia menunggu respon dari Jong Woon. Tapi yang di tatap tidak merespon.

"Karin-_chan_ yang salah, dia tidak setia kawan, masa melaporkanku sih!" katanya kemudian. Ia menatap Jong Woon yang masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi sama.

"..."

"Aku melamun karena memikirkan _oppa,_" gumamnya lagi sambil kini menatap Jong Woon malu-malu.

"Kamu sudah pikir mimpi kamu?" Sakura menatap Jong Woon heran. Pertanyaan Jong Woon sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan yang sebelumnya. Sakura jadi sedikit takut, apalagi dengan gaya bicara Jong Woon yang serius itu. Ia menunduk terdiam sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Jong Woon.

"Saya duga kamu belum pikir mimpi kamu," dia menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya. Sakura kaget.

"Kamu tidak serius dengan ucapan kamu!" kata Jong Woon tegas. Sakura tidak menjawab. Bukan karena dia tidak punya jawaban, tapi karena Jong Woon yang ada di hadapannya kini bukan seperti Jong Woon yang biasa yang lembut. Jong Woon tampak seperti sedang marah dan itu membuat Sakura takut. Tiba- tiba Jong Woon tersenyum dan menghela nafas. Agaknya dia paham dengan apa yang dipikirkan Sakura.

"Sakura-_ya_ saya tidak marah kamu, saya ingin kamu serius dengan kata-kata kamu," Kata-katanya kali ini diucapkan dengan lembut dan membuat Sakura kembali berani menatapnya. "Kalau kamu serius dengan kata kamu, kamu akan lakukan terbaik. Apapun alasan kamu, kamu tidak boleh kurang semangat," katanya lagi. Sakura mengangguk.

"Maaf _oppa_, aku cuma khawatir dengan _oppa_. Aku janji tidak akan melamun lagi di kelas. Aku akan semangat belajar," jawab Sakura kemudian. Jong Woon tersenyum. "Tapi _oppa_ juga harus janji padaku," sambungnya. Jong Woon menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"_Oppa_ tidak boleh menangis tanpa sebab lagi dan _oppa_ tidak boleh pergi tanpa kasih tahu kayak kemarin! Aku kan khawatir!" katanya sambil cemberut. Jong Woon tertawa. Ia mencubit pipi Sakura.

"Maaf," katanya kemudian. Sakura manyun mendapat cubitan dari Jong Woon.

"Hmm, _oppa_?",panggilnya. Jong Woon menoleh. "Kemarin waktu _oppa_ menangis, _oppa_ bicaranya aneh. Aku tidak mengerti. Apa itu Bahasa Korea? Apa artinya _oppa_?" tanya Sakura. Jong Woon tersenyum. Agaknya dia paham, sebenarnya Sakura masih penasaran dengan kejadian kemarin.

"Yang mana?" tanyanya kemudian. Sakura mendengus. Tentu saja dia tidak begitu ingat kata-katanya.

"Ne... hmm... gongseng... hmmm kayaknya itu _oppa,_" katanya mencoba mengingat-ingat. Jong Woon tertawa. Sakura menatapnya kesal. "Aku lupa _oppa_! Kayaknya sih begitu," serunya kemudian. Jong Woon mengangguk-angguk sambil masih tertawa.

"Itu... itu..," katanya sambil berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Aku bilang _Na__e__ dongsaeng,_" katanya kemudian masih sambil tersenyum lebar. Sakura menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa artinya, _oppa_?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Artinya _imouto_. Kamu seperti adik saya, saya sayang kamu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Sakura menaikan alisnya.

"_Oppa_ punya adik?" tanyanya heran. Senyum Jong Woon menghilang mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Ia seperti menyadari sesuatu. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"_Ne_, adik cantik seperti kamu," jawab JongWoon. Sakura tersipu mendengarnya.

"Ah, _oppa_ bisa aja, akukan jadi malu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum malu. "Apa benar aku cantik _oppa_?" tanyanya kemudian. Jong Woon geli melihat tingkah Sakura. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, kau sangat cantik," jawabnya kemudian. Sakura tersenyum senang. Senyum Jong Woon perlahan pudar. Ia menatap Sakura penuh arti.

"Sakura-_ya_?" panggilnya pelan. Sakura menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Hmmm?" Jong Woon tersenyum.

"Berjanji padaku, kau akan bahagia. Walau ada aku, atau tanpa aku di sampingmu," Alis Sakura naik sebelah. Hanya perasaannya saja atau memang _oppa_nya ini selalu bisa lancar berbahasa Jepang jika sedang mengucapkan kata-kata melankolis?

"_Oppa_ bicaranya seperti mau pergi jauh saja," Jong Woon tersenyum.

"Bahagia yah?" mau tak mau Sakura akhirnya mengangguk. Jong Woon berdiri setelah mendapat jawaban Sakura.

"Baik, Sakura. Kau kembali ke sekolahmu. Aku pikir akan pergi segera," Sakura menatapnya kecewa namun akhirnya ikut berdiri.

"Besok kita akan bertemu lagi kan?" Jong Woon tersenyum. Namun kali ini seperti ada sebuah beban disenyumnya.

"Salam untuk _ka-san_mu," ia berkata dengan sedikit bergetar. Sakura mendengus. Jong Woon oppa seperti mempunyai _hoby_ tidak menjawab apa yang ditanyakan orang padamu. Ia mengangkat tangannya pelan untuk mengacak helaian merah muda milik Sakura.

"Aku senang bertemu kamu. Aku sayang kamu," Sakura tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Haruskah ia senang? Tapi ia merasa _oppa_nya itu seperti punya maksud lain. Sebelum sempat ia menjawab, Jong Woon sudah mendahului memutar tubuhnya.

"Kembali ke sekolah, sekarang!" perintahnya sambil mendorong tubuh Sakura. Gadis itu manyun. Namun akhirnya ia mau melakukan apa yang dikatakan Jong Woon. Dengan riang ia melambaikan tangan pada Jong Woon sambil berjalan mundur.

"_Jaa ne, oppa_," Jong Woon membalas lambaiannya sambil tersenyum. Ia terus memandangi punggung kecil itu sampai sang pemilik punggung menghilang. Senyumnya hilang. Ia menatap kosong ke depan.

"_Eomma_," panggilnya lirih. Sebuah tangan membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menoleh. Casey.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jong Woon tidak menjawab. Hanya menatap datar orang di sampingnya. Casey tersenyum miring.

"Aku kaget sekali. Kau yang biasanya dingin, tampak berbeda di depan anak perempuan itu,"

"..."

"Aku juga sangat kaget kalau kau benar-benar beruntung. Firasatmu menunjuk orang yang tepat. Kau bertemu orang yang tepat,"

"..."

"Sakura-_chan_, ya?" ia menghela nafas.

"..."

"Kudengar ia mempunyai tiga orang anak lagi selain Sakura-_chan_,"

"..."

"Haruno Tsuki, aku tak menyangka ibumu adalah ibu dari gadis kecil itu juga,"

"Aku sudah cukup bahagia bertemu dengan mereka," Casey terdiam.

"..."

"Setidaknya sekali dalam seumur hidupku,"

.

.

.

Sakura berdiri gelisah di samping pintu gerbang SMA Interntional Tokyo. Setangkai bunga matahari dan sebungkus besar cokelat tergenggam erat di tangannya. Ia ingin memberinya pada _oppa_ kesayangannya. Mengingat _oppa_ yang suka pada matahari membuatnya tersenyum. Jong Woon _oppa_ pasti suka dengan bunga matahari juga.

Tapi senyumnya menghilang saat ia lagi-lagi mengingat apa yang membuatnya menjadi segelisah ini. Jong Woon _oppa_ tidak pernah terlihat lagi sejak seminggu yang lalu. Setiap hari Sakura sudah berdiri berjam-jam sepulang sekolah. Tapi sampai ibunya menjemputpun ia tidak melihat _oppa_nya.

Ia pernah bertanya pada satpam yang menjaga sekolah. Tapi satpam itu hanya menggeleng dan mengatakan tidak tahu. Hari inipun demikian. Sakura menghela nafas. Kemana perginya Jong Woon _oppa_? Apa ia sedang sibuk? Tapi terakhir bertemu kemarin ia sudah sempat mengatakan kalau ia ingin bertemu lagi. Kenapa ia tidak datang?

Lamunannya buyar saat ia merasa ada langkah yang mendekat. Sontak dengan semangat ia menoleh. Tapi lagi-lagi ia harus menelan kekecewaan saat yang dilihatnya bukanlah orang yang ia pikirkan. Seorang anak laki-laki. Sepertinya seumuran dengan kakak tertuanya. Nagato. Anak laki-laki yang ia lihat bersama Jong Woon _oppa_ kemarin. Casey.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini adik kecil?" Sakura tersenyum. Mungkin kakak ini tahu di mana Jong Woon _oppa_.

"Aku mencari Jong Woon _oppa_. _Onii-chan_ yang bersamanya kemarin kan? Apa _onii-chan_ tahu dimana Jong Woon _oppa_?" Casey menaikkan satu alisnya bingung.

"Dia tidak mengatakan padamu?" kini giliran Sakura yang bingung.

"Mengatakan? Mengatakan apa?" Casey yang tadi tampak bingung kini menghela nafas. Agaknya ia paham kalau Pein, sahabatnya tidak memberitahu kepulangannya pada Sakura.

"Jong Woon sudah pulang ke Korea," Sakura melotot. Mulutnya terbuka sempurna. Bunga dan cokelat yang tadi ia pegang jatuh.

"_Nanii_!" jeritnya histeris. Casey menatapnya khawatir.

"Itu... itu tidak mungkin!" jeritnya lagi. Matanya mengkristal. "_Oppa_ bilang.. _oppa_ bilang... dia akan pulang tiga bulan lagi, kau pasti bohong kan?" Casey menghela nafas.

"Jong Woon sudah mempercepat kepulangannya Sakura-_chan_," kini Sakura menangis.

"Kenapa oppa tidak mengatakan apapun padaku kemarin hikhik?" ia terisak. Casey menatapnya iba.

"Jong Woon pasti punya alasan. Mungkin ia tidak mau melihatmu sedih," tangis Sakura mengencang. Casey panik melihatnya. Ia mendekati Sakura untuk menenangkan.

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_. Jangan menangis seperti itu," Sakura menepis tangan Casey.

"Jong Woon oppa jahat! Aku benci padanya!" teriak Sakura sebelum akhirnya ia berlari meninggalkan Casey yang menatap punggung gadis itu khawatir. Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya ke bunga matahari dan cokelat yang dijatuhkan Sakura. Ia memungutnya dan mendesah.

"Si Nagato itu..." ia bedecak.

"Bisakah ia tidak membuatku repot?" ia menggeleng-geleng.

"Tinggal mengatakan pada ibu Sakura bahwa ia anaknya, beres kan?" katanya sebelum berlalu dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Karin duduk menopang dagu sambil menatap datar kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Ia mendesah. Sudah tiga hari Sakura tidak berangkat sekolah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat teman barunya itu tidak masuk. Baru sebulan ia bersekolah di sini, tapi kenapa ia sudah berani membolos?

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah sih. Siswa yang tidak berangkat biasanya langsung memberitahu alasan ketidakhadirannya pada wali kelasnya. Dan sudah menjadi tradisi disini kalau berita ketidakhadiran tidak disebarkan kepada siswa disini. Untuk apa? Mereka yang di sini juga tidak ada yang saling peduli. Jadi Karin rasa tidak salah juga kalau alasan ketidakhadiran Sakura tidak sampai ke telinganya. Mungkin Kakashi-_sensei_ juga merasa tidak perlu memberitahukannya. Tidak akan ada yang peduli.

Tapi ini Sakura. Entahlah. Karin hanya merasa ia ingin mengetahui keadaan gadis pink itu. Ia sedikit- khawatir. Mungkin. Ia merasa ada yang kurang kalau gadis itu tidak ada. Tidak ada yang bisa diajak berbicara. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang mengajaknya bicara. Ia mengerjabkan matanya. Apa yang ia pikirkan. Sedikit menggeleng dan kembali menghela nafas, ia kembali menatap ke arah Kakashi-_sensei_ yang sedang berada di depan kelas.

Ia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah berada di sampingnya. Dari ekor matanya ia melihat kalau semua mata tampak edang memandang ke arahnya. Apa Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah lama berada di sana?

"Apa ada yang tidak kau mengerti, Karin? Sepertinya kau sedang mengalami kesulitan sampai menghela nafas berulangkali?"

Karin merasa _de javu_. Hal ini pernah terjadi pada Sakura. Ia panik. Sedikit mengutuk tindakannya yang dengan bodohnya tidak memperhatikan pelajaran Kakashi-_sensei_ hanya kerena memikirkan Sakura.

Entahlah. Ia sebenarnya secara pribadi merasa tidak bersemangat untuk belajar tiga hari ini. Ingin rasanya ia menanyakan keadaan Sakura pada Kakashi-_sensei_. Tapi egonya yang tinggi melarang untuk melakukan hal bodoh itu. Tapi setelah melakukan hal bodoh ini dan ketahuan melamun oleh _sensei_nya, apa ia masih bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya? Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Saya hanya merasa heran, kenapa Sakura tidak masuk tiga hari ini, _sensei_?" Kakashi-_sensei_ sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataannya. Ia menatap datar pada Karin.

"Dan hal sepele itu membuatmu tidak memperhatikan pelajaranku?" tegurnya dingin. Karin menunduk.

"_Gomen, sensei_," Kakashi-_sensei_ kembali tercekat mendengar kata-kata Karin. Ia mengerutkan alisnya. Namun detik berikutnya sebuah senyum samar tercetak di bibirnya.

"Sakura sedang sakit," kata-kata yang sontak membuat Karin mendongak heran menatap Kakashi-_sensei_. Ia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat senyum lembut Kakashi-_sensei_.

"Semoga itu bisa membuatmu tidak khawatir lagi dan memperhatikan pelajaranku, Karin,"

Karin mengerjabkan matanya. Namun sedetik kemudian, wajahnya merah padam. Apa pikirannya begitu mudah ditebak? Spontan ia menundukan wajahnya dalam. Ia mendengus tidak suka. Kakashi-_sensei_ tersenyum melihat tingkahnya kemudian kembali ke depan kelas, melanjutkan pelajarannya yang tertunda. Meninggalkan Karin yang masih berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya.

Karin tidak tahu. Sepasang mata sedari tadi menatap interaksi keduanya dengan raut yang tidak kalah penasaran darinya. Sasuke. Bocah laki-laki itu memandang mereka penuh arti. Dan tanpa sadar sebuah helaan nafas lega keluar dari mulutnya saat ia mendengar alasan Sakura tidak masuk sekolah.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkah gontai menuju ke kursinya. Ia disambut dengan pandangan khawatir tertahan dari Karin. Tapi, ia tidak menyadari kalau ada sepasang mata elang lainnya yang tengah memandangnya penuh arti. Menghempaskan pantatnya ke kursi, ia langsung meletakkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya yang dilipat di atas meja.

"_Ohayou_, Karin-_chan_?" sapanya tidak bersemangat. Karin menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya Sakura masih menyapanya. Ia sedikit tersenyum.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sudah sembuh?" tanyanya khawatir. Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Karin dengan wajah sendunya. Karin sedikit menjengit.

"Sakura?" mata Sakura berkaca-kaca.

"Sakura?!" Karin sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Huwaaaaa!" pecah sudah tangis Sakura.

Ia memeluk erat Karin. Karin terkaget-kaget. Ini masih pagi. Belum ada terlalu banyak anak di kelas ini. Tapi tetap saja ia panik. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat anak ini menangis. Ia dapat melihat di kanan kirinya. Beberapa mata tampak memandang ke arah mereka. Tapi hanya sesaat. Setelah itu mereka kembali ke aktivitas semula. Hanya ada sepasang mata yang tetap memandang mereka. Sepasang mata elang. Sasuke.

Bingung harus melakukan apa, dengan gerakan kaku, Karin menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura.

"A.. ada apa denganmu, Sakura? Tenanglah dulu," Sakura tidak menghentikan tangisnya. Setelah berulangkali membujuk dan gagal, akhirnya Karin membiarkan Sakura menangis sampai gadis itu tenang sendiri. Setelah tenang Sakura melepaskan rangkulannya pada Karin.

"_Gomen_," ujar gadis itu menunduk. Berusaha menyembunyikan airmatanya. Sakura langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Karin menatapnya bingung. Ingin rasanya ia menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Tapi melihat Sakura yang sepertinya tidak mau diganggu, akhirnya ia menghela nafas.

"Ceritakan jika kau sudah siap menceritakannya," suara datar Karin mengiringi suara sesenggukan dari Sakura yang kemudian diikuti anggukan kepalanya. Satu sudut bibir Karin terangkat melihatnya.

.

.

.

Karin menghela nafas. Ia menatap Sakura datar. Saat ini, ia dan Sakura sedang berada di kantin. Hal yang jarang sekali ia lakukan. Biasanya jam istirahat ia selalu berada di kelas membaca buku sambil memakan bekal miliknya. Tapi untuk kali ini dia rela. Sakura menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi padanya selama hampir sebulan ini. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan gadis ini.

"Jadi hanya karena itu?" Sakura menatapnya bingung masih dengan airmata yang melelh di kedua belah pipinya.

"Apa maksudmu hikhikhik?" Karin menatapnya bosan.

"Hanya karena seorang laki-laki yang baru kau kenal sebulan, kau rela menangis sampai sakit begini?" alis Sakura bertaut tidak suka.

"Apa maksudmu?!" suara tinggi yang agak serak. Karin mendengus.

"Kau itu terlalu polos Sakura?!"

"Memangnya kau tidak polos! Berapa umurmu sampai berani mengatakanku polos!" sengit Sakura. Karin melengos.

"Kukatakan satu hal padamu! Jangan gampang percaya dengan orang. Apalagi orang baru," Sakura menatapnya tidak suka.

"Jong Woon _oppa_ bukan orang jahat! Dia orang yang baik! Aku tahu itu!" Karin menyeringai.

"Lalu kenapa ia meninggalkanmu tanpa memberitahumu? Kau bukan apa-apa dimatanya, kau tahu! Jadi jangan terlalu berlebihan dalam menilai orang. Kau yang akan terluka," Sakura diam. Benar. Karin benar. Tapi?

"..."

"Apa pengalamanmu dengan Sasuke belum jelas?" Sakura tercekat. Ia kembali menangis. Karin menghela nafas.

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan menanggapi orang yang baru kau kenal, Sakura. Jadi kau tidak akan merasa apa-apa kalau berpisah nanti,"

"Apa kau juga tidak akan merasa apa-apa saat kita berpisah nanti?" Karin tercekat. Ia menatap mata penuh airmata Sakura. "Bukankah kita juga baru berkenalan?" Karin bungkam. Sakura menatapnya sendu. Perlahan ia bangkit berdiri.

"Aku masuk kelas dulu," Sakura meninggalkan Karin tanpa menoleh lagi. Meninggalkan Karin yang masih menatap punggungnya terkejut.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah Sakura dan Karin tidak saling bicara. Sakura sendiri sering sekali melamun menatap keluar jendelan. Karin ingin sekali menegurnya. Namun sekali lagi, gengsi yang menahannya untuk memulai. Saat istirahat, Sakura langsung keluar kelas tanpa sekalipun ada niat untuk mengajak Karin.

Tentu saja berpisahnya dua magnet yang biasanya saling melekat ini, membuat seorang anak laki-laki di kelas mereka agak sedikit heran. Sasuke. Apalagi dengan kejadian menangisnya Sakura waktu itu.

Ada apa? Apa karena ia membentak Sakura kemarin? Tapi kenapa sampai membuat dua makhluk yang biasanya dekat kini tampak seperti orang jauh? Lagipula, kalau diperhatikan kenapa Sakura bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa antara mereka? Apa yang ia katakan waktu itu hanya bualan belaka? Hanya sekedar kata-kata penghibur baginya yang kala itu sedang menangis?

Saat ia mamikirkan itu, entah mengapa ia merasa dadanya sesak. Ada apa dengannya? Ia melengos. Cih, ia tidak butuh dikasihani. Ia tidak butuh dipedulikan. Apalagi oleh gadis pink itu. Tidak akan pernah. Apa itu benar? Lalu kenapa ia merasa tidak enak di hatinya?

Ia mendengus, kesal sendiri. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Sakura sedang berkemas untuk keluar kelas. Ia melihatnya. Kini kedua gadis itu berjalan sendiri-sendiri. Sakura keluar duluan. Ia menatap Karin yang menghela nafas saat punggung Sakura sudah menghilang dari pintu kelas. Sedikit ragu, akhirnya ia angkat bicara.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" Karin menatapnya datar. Ia lalu melengos kembali membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan peduli, Uchiha," Sasuke mendengus. Menyebalkan.

Dengan langkah cepat, ia pergi meninggalkan Karin. Langkahnya berhenti di gerbang saat irisnya memandang sesosok tubuh yang dikenalnya. Itu Sakura. Di depannya ada seorang anak laki-laki berpakaian SMP tengah berbicara dengannya. Ia langsung menyembunyikan dirinya di salah satu tanaman rias di dekat gerbang.

Tunggu. Kenapa ia harus sembunyi? Jangan bilang ia ingin menguping pembicaraan mereka. Apa ia benar-benar Sasuke? Mengabaikan kata-kata yang melintas di kepalanya ia tetap berada di tempat sekarang ia berdiri.

Sakura menatap anak SMP di depannya dengan wajah sayu.

"Sakura-_chan_, apa kabarmu?" Sakura mencoba tersenyum.

"Aku baik, _onii-chan. Onii-chan_ sendiri apa kabar?" Casey menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Tapi ia tetap menampilkan senyumannya.

"Aku baik juga, Sakura-_chan_. Panggil aku Casey saja," Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ku dengar kemarin kau sakit? Apa sudah baikan?"

"Tenang saja Casey-_niichan_. Aku ini anak yang kuat. Kalau sakit aku akan cepat sembuh!" seru Sakura mencoba untuk riang.

Casey tersenyum melihatnya. Ia tahu gadis kecil itu pasti sangat sedih dengan kepergian Jong Woon. Ia menghela nafas kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Sakura menatapnya bingung.

"Bacalah. Itu dari Jong Woon," Sakura kaget. Ia mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya. Ia tidak mengambil surat yang diberikan Deidara. Hanya menatapnya. Karenanya Casey mengambil tangannya dan memaksanya menerima surat itu. Sakura menatap surat di tangannya. Haruskah ia membaca surat itu?

"Jong Woon menitip pesan untukmu. Ia minta maaf tidak berpamitan denganmu. Ia takut kau sedih. Saat mendengar kau sakit, ia merasa bersalah dan menitipkan surat ini untukmu," mata Sakura berkaca-kaca mendengar kata-kata Casey.

"..."

"Bacalah dan tolong setelah itu, kembalilah menjadi dirimu sendiri, Sakura-chan. Jong Woon pasti juga tidak mau melihatmu sedih," tumpah sudah airmata Sakura. Ia menangis sesenggukan. Casey kembali menghela nafas. Ia mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Aku pergi dulu. Kau baik-baiklah.," Casey tersenyum sekilas kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Sakura. Meninggalkan Sakura yang terisak sambil membuka isi surat di tangannya.

_Dear Sakura-ya,_

_Gomen ne, oppa harus pulang ke Korea. Maaf juga oppa tidak pamit kamu. Oppa tidak mau lihat kamu tangis. Jaga baik-baik diri, ne? Jangan sakit lagi. Jadi diri kamu seperti dulu, suka senyum. Cari mimpi kamu dan kejar. Jangan sedih karena oppa, ne?Oppa tidak tahu kapan bisa temu kamu lagi. Tapi oppa harap saat kita ketemu, kamu sudah raih mimpi kamu. Jaga ka-chan baik-baik, oke? Sampai jumpa lagi, Sakura-ya. Oppa sayang kamu._

_Park Jong Woon._

Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia melempar surat dari Jong Woon dan berlari keluar gerbang. Meninggalkan sesosok tubuh yang memang sedari tadi memperhatikan apa yang dilakukannya. Sosok itu keluar dari persembunyian begitu sosok Sakura menghilang dari pandangannya. Sasuke. Bocah laki-laki itu menatap kertas yang tadi dibuang Sakura dan memungutnya. Dengan segera ia membuka dan membaca isinya.

Ia mendengus. Meremas kertas tersebut dan ingin membuangnya. Namun setan apa yang merasukinya saat kemudian ia menghentikan aksinya kemudian mengantungi kertas tersebut. Mungkin menyimpannya tidak ada salahnya kan? Mungkin gadis itu akan kembali mencarinya.

Dari reaksinya, Sasuke dapat menyimpulkan kalau orang yang bernama Jong Woon itu sangat berpengaruh padanya. Siapa dia? Keluarga kah? Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang ada di otaknya? Untuk apa ia memikirkan gadis itu. Menghela nafas, Sasuke langsung berjalan keluar meninggalkan sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Sakura berlari tergesa memasuki halaman sekolahnya. Matanya dengan gelisah mencari sesuatu di atas tanah di sekitar halaman itu. Di belakangnya _ka-chan_ tampak tergopoh-gopoh mengikutinya. Gaara juga berdecak kesal dengan tingkahnya. Bagaimana tidak, saat dijemput, ia tidak melihat Sakura di tempat biasa gadis itu menunggu. Setelah panik mencari-cari adiknya itu, ia menemukan Sakura duduk melamun di pojok pagar sekolah. Bagaimana tidak kesal.

Dan sekarang adiknya merengek minta kembali ke sekolah, setelah hampir setengah jalan mereka pulang. Siapa yang tidak tambah emosi. Dan di sinilah mereka. Di halaman sekolah dengan Sakura yang tampak seperti anak bodoh yang mencari sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui apa.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari, Sakura-_chan_?" akhirnya ka-_chan_ membuka suara setelah beberapa menit melihat Sakura mondar-mandir mencari sesuatu.

"Surat, _ka-chan_. Surat dari Jong Woon _oppa_," ka-chan menaikan satu alis bingung. Sedangkan Gaara mendengus. Jadi ia repot-repot kembali ke sekolah hanya untuk mencari sebuah surat bodoh yang berasal dari pemuda yang waktu itu ia temui? Yang benar saja.

"Kenapa kau mencari surat itu di sini?" Sakura menoleh pada kakaknya.

"Aku tadi membuangnya di sini, nii-chan," kata Sakura sebelum kembali mencari lagi. Lagi-lagi Gaara mendengus.

"Kau sudah membuangnya, kenapa harus dicari lagi?" Sakura melotot menatapnya.

"Pokoknya surat itu harus ketemu! Surat itu penting bagiku!" bentak Sakura marah. Sungguh, ia merasa menyesal telah membuang surat itu tadi. Ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan kesal dari Gaara.

"Jangan melakukan hal-hal bodoh, Sakura! Kalau surat itu penting kenapa tadi kau buang!" Sakura tercekat. Gaara membentaknya. Kakaknya yang satu itu, ia sangat mengenal sifatnya. Walau dingin, ia sangat jarang membentak Sakura kecuali benar-benar dalam keadaan kesal. Apa itu berarti Gaara sedang kesal padanya?

Airmatanya mengambang di matanya. _Ka-chan_ yang melihat Sakura langsung menengahi mereka berdua.

"Sudah... sudah, jangan bertengkar kalian. Gaara kalau kau tidak ingin membantu, lebih baik kau tunggu saja di mobil. Biar _ka-chan_ dan Sakura yang mencari," Gaara mendengus lagi. Walau agak menyesal telah membentak Sakura, tapi ia kesal dengan sikap ibunya yang terlalu memanjakan Sakura. _Ka-chan_ beralih menatap Sakura.

"Kau yakin membuangnya di sini, Sakura?" tanyanya lembut pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk lemah. _Ka-chan_ tersenyum kemudian mengusap rambut Sakura. "Ya sudah, tidak usah menangis. Coba kita tanya pak satpam, mungkin ia melihat," kata _ka-chan_ membuat Sakura mengusap airmatanya. Ia tersenyum menatap ibunya, yang juga dibalas dengan senyuman oleh ibunya.

"Iya, _ka-chan_!," serunya gembira.

.

.

.

Sakura terduduk lesu di sebuah sofa bundar di balkon kamarnya. Ia menatap bintang-bintang di langit dengan pandangan tidak bergairah. Sesekali ia menghela nafas. Saking fokusnya, ia tidak menyadari kedatangan _ka-chan_nya. Wanita muda itu menatap putrinya lalu mendekat ke arahnya. Semenjak makan malam, Sakura langsung naik ke kamarnya, tanpa ada niatan mau bergabung dengan kakak-kakaknya untuk nonton TV seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan.

Ia tahu alasan Sakura menjadi semurung ini. Anak laki-laki yang bernama Jong Woon itu. Sakura sakit karena memikirkan orang yang baru beberapa minggu ia kenal. Bahkan sekarang Sakura jadi pemurung sejak kehilangan surat darinya.

Sungguh, sebenarnya ia suka dengan anak laki-laki yang membuat Sakura menjadi bersemangat untuk sekolah. Tapi kalau akhirnya anak itu harus pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang membuat gadis kecil permata hatinya itu murung, lebih baik mereka tidak usah berkenalan dari awal. Ia ingin Sakura kecilnya yang periang, bukan yang pemurung seperti ini.

Dengan pelan, ia menepuk pundak Sakura. Sakura yang sedikit terkejut langsung menoleh dan tersenyum menatap _ka-chan_nya.

"_Ka-chan_?" _ka-chan_ tersenyum menatapnya.

"Sedang apa di sini? Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan kakak-kakakmu?" Sakura menampilkan wajah cemberutnya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin dikerjai Sasori-_niichan, ka-chan_. Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda," _ka-chan_ menatapnya masih dengan tersenyum.

"Apa masih berpikir tentang surat itu?" Sakura menoleh menatap _ka-chan_nya. Ia tidak menjawab kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. _Ka-chan_ membelai rambutnya.

"Kau mau berbagi cerita tentang isi surat itu?"

Sakura menatap wajah sang _ka-chan_. Menampilkan wajah sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya Sakura mengangguk. Dengan pelan ia menceritakan isi surat dari Jong Woon. _Ka-chan_ hanya mengangguk-angguk sebagai jawabannya. Agaknya ia paham maksud surat itu, karena sebelumnya Sakura pernah menceritakan cerita pertemuannya dengan Jong Woon.

Sakura tidak menyembunyikan satupun. _Ka-chan_ ingat bagaimana wajah kesal Gaara saat Sakura dengan semangat selalu bercerita setiap bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum saat Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Lalu apa sekarang kau akan membuat _oppa_ sedih di sana karena kau jadi pemurung begini?" Sakura tertegun mendengar kata-kata _ka-chan._ Ia menatap _ka-chan_ dengan penuh tanda tanya. Karenanya _ka-chan_ melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dari ceritamu, _ka-chan_ dapat menarik kesimpulan kalau _oppa_ mngirimimu surat karena tahu kau sakit dari Casey-_niichan_ bukan?" Sakura mengangguk. _Ka-chan_ tersenyum lagi.

"Itu berarti ia menyuruh Casey-_niichan_ untuk melihat keadaanmu," Sakura tersentak.

"Kalau sampai Casey-_niichan_ melihatmu jadi pendiam seperti ini dan memberitahukan pada _oppa_, bagaimana?"

"..."

"_Oppa_ pasti sangat sedih," Sakura menelan ludahnya. Ia juga. Bagaimana kalau _oppa_ tahu, aku tidak mengikuti perintahnya untuk tidak sedih. Pasti _oppa_ juga sedih.

"_Oppa_ memintamu mengejar mimpimu bukan? Lakukanlah! Jadilah seperti Sakura yang biasa. _Oppa_ pasti senang jika kau bersemangat kembali,"

Sakura menunduk. _Ka-chan_ benar. Ia tidak boleh begini terus. Dalam surat _oppa_, ia ingat kalau _oppa_ mengharapkan ia mengejar mimpinya dan jika mereka bertemu nanti, sakura sudah mencapai mimpinya. Itu berarti _oppa_ ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

Baiklah. Ia kembali mendongak. Matanya bergulir menatap _ka-chan_nya yang sedang tersenyum. Ia sudah memutuskan apa mimpinya.

"Aku mengerti _ka-chan_! Aku akan menjadi Sakura yang bersemangat lagi seperti dulu dan meraih mimpiku! Aku akan membuat _oppa_ bangga padaku suatu saat nanti!" serunya lantang. _Ka-chan_ tersenyum melihat matanya yang berkobar-kobar penuh semangat.

"Itu baru anak ka-chan!" katanya sambil mengusap rambut Sakura. Sakura kembali menatap bintang-bintang di atasnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya seolah ingin menggenggam bintang-bintang itu.

'_Oppa, aku sudah putuskan apa mimpiku!'_

'_Tunggu aku meraihnya, ne?!'_

'_Karena saat mimpiku itu terwujud...'_

'_Kita akan bertemu lagi'_

'_Aku akan ke Korea dengan usahaku sendiri'_

'_Itu mimpiku, oppa!'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Enam tahun kemudian...**

**SMA INTERNATIONAL TOKYO**

Sakura menapakan kakinya keluar dari _Jaguar_ yang ia tumpanginya kini. Sebuah kaca mata hitam bertengger di wajah cantiknya. Menatap gedung mewah yang ada di depannya kini, ia tersenyum lebar. Ia merentangkan tangannya.

"INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL... AKU DATANG!" teriaknya tanpa mempedulikan beberapa mata yang memandang aneh dirinya. Di sampingnya Gaara menatapnya kesal.

"Bisakah kau tidak melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh," kata-kata dingin yang sontak membuatnya menoleh. Ia menatap kesal _nii-chan_nya yang satu ini.

"Jangan ganggu kesenanganku dengan gaya menyebalkanmu itu _nii-chan_," katanya mencibir pada Gaara. Yang dicibir hanya ber-hn ria kemudian melangkah tanpa mempedulikan pelototan adiknya yang tengah kesal. Sakura sendiri tidak mau berlama-lama mempedulikan kakaknya itu. Ia kembali menatap gedung di depannya dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"_Ne oppa_, sekarang saatnya untuk mengejarmu," katanya lirih sebelum berlari masuk mengejar Gaara.

TO BE CONTINUE

**Holla!**

**Yo yeo in here!**

**Ampun jangan marahin yo yeo karena fic ini!**

**Fic ini ga sengaja yo yeo temuin di komputer di rumah yo yeo. Laptop Yo yeo lagi di instal ulang sama temen. Jadi ngaapa-apain pakai komputer di rumah... eh waktu iseng-iseng buka folder, ketemu deh ni fic...**

**Fic ini fic pertama yo yeo waktu mulai memutuskan belajar menulis dulu... Yo yeo inget banget gimana dulu pertama kali ide ini muncul... waktu itu pertama kali yo yeo mulai suka sama suju hehehe...**

**Daripada di simpen terus mending di publish, biar ga lupa... nanti kalau sempat yo yeo lanjutin #plak# gomen yo yeo mau fokus dua fic yang lain dulu hehehe...**

**Sedikit edit kanan kiri akhirnya jadi deh fic dengan cast chara naruto...**

**Oke yo yeo sedikit jelasin ni fic... dulu karakter yang asli, yang akhirnya yo yeo ganti jadi Sakura namanya mey, karin : maya, sasuke : junior, sasori : key, gaara : jay, pein : rey. Jong Woon ga punya nama lain. Tapi di fic ini yo yeo buwat nama jepangnya nagato.**

**Yo yeo juga nanti buwat Sakura penggemar berat suju yang bakal nyama-nyamain semua laki-laki di dekatnya sesuai karakter suju hihihi...**

**Ada yang kenal Park Jong Woon ga? Merasa mirip dengan seseorang? Hehehe...**

**Yo yeo sedikit terjemahin bahasa korea yanga ada di fic ni :**

**Jebal eoddeon geosel naui josahayo****. ****Jonen eoddeon geosel email e matgiyo****, g****omawo**** : tolong selidiki seseorang untukku. Aku akan mengirim datanya melalui email, terima kasih.**

**Kira-kira seperti itu deh...**

**Yang lain cari sendiri ya artinya hehehe#plak#**

**Oke sekian dulu... ceu nekt...**

**gimana tulisan yo yeo? yang dimiringin dah bener semua belum? trus penulisan huruf besar yo yeo masih agak bingung...yang mana aja yang harus dimulai huruf besar?**

**kritik saran oke?**


End file.
